A Dragon Knights Story Collection
by GRINtelligencer
Summary: A assortment of small fics, to be updated on a fairly regular basis. Newest story: Admit. Gil has something he really needs to tell Barl about what happened to Figi.
1. Perfect Day

Hello there, Dane here. This is the first sort of fic I've tried like this, a collection of small fics and such, I hope it turns out well. I plan to update at a regular pace, possibly every few weeks. Well…I plan to anyway. Here's the first of hopefully many:

**Perfect Day**

Dane Soar

**Summery: **The wedding of Lykouleon and Raseleane was perfect, the Dragon Officers saw to it! No assassin would ruin the day.

**Characters/Pairing: **Lykouleon/ Raseleane, the four Officers, the Dragon Fighters(in passing)

Theme: wedding, perfection's price 

**Comments**: I know there isn't a Red Officer, but I thought I'd take some liberties and assume she'd (or he'd) have still been around when the Dragon Lord was wed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The day that Lykouleon and Raseleane were wed was a perfect day.

The guests came and settled themselves without disaster.

The beginning ceremony went by without a hitch.

The vows were passed between the couple flawlessly and the rings were exchanged.

Even the party after the formal wedding, the time when things traditionally went wrong, came and went without event.

In short it was the perfect day for the perfect couple. And the marriage of the Dragon Lord to his Lady deserved a perfect day after all.

-------------------------------------------

That night four of the five Officers met in a side chamber.

"I think I'm going to die." remarked Ruwalk, speaking about the day. "This has officially killed me."

"Arg," agreed the Red Dragon Officer from her place facedown on the table.

Kai-stern slumped in his seat. "How many plots and attempted assassinations did we foil today? One-hundred and three?"

"One-hundred and nine," corrected Alfeegi. "I was counting."

"Arg," moaned the Red Dragon Officer.

"That last one was really original, I never expected them to resort to something as simple as a blowpipe." Ruwalk leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands behind his head.

"You mean stupid," corrected Kai-stern. "well, they all were. They should have known we'd be even more alert today of all days."

"Arg." said the Red Dragon Officer.

Entering the room, Tetheus nodded to the other Officers. "It's done. We caught them before they could do anything. The Fighters put them in cells already and will keep watch until morning."

"And that makes one-hundred and four, I suppose."

"No, that makes one-hundred and ten. You see, this is why I'm in charge of the sums in the castle, Ruwalk, not you."

"Of course, Alfeegi.

"Arg," commented the Red Dragon Officer cryptically to the table as Tetheus seated himself with them.

And they all quite agreed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Story: Insomnia**

Kai-stern wonder how Tetheus can manage without sleep for so long. He gets an interesting answer.


	2. Insomnia

Thank you to the reviewers, here's another four Officer fic; I like writing them a lot.

**Insomnia **

Dane Soar

**Theme: coffee, insomnia **

**Characters/Pairings: **Tetheus, Kai-stern

**Comments:** Another accidental inclusion on a modern day element. Oh well, can't be helped. The idea amuses me somehow however.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They had visited the hostile kingdom in hopes of making some sort of treaty with them. The situation was so bad that the Dragon Lord himself went, as a show of good faith, along with some of his Officers, instead of only Kai-stern.

"How on earth do you do it?" the Blue Dragon Officer asked Tetheus finally on the fifth night. "You've been up patrolling and doing security for the Dragon Lord for _five_ days and I've never seen you rest. How on earth do you manage without sleep?"

"Coffee," replied Tetheus, somewhat vaguely; his eyes following the figures on the lawn bellow from were they stood on the balcony. He drank from a flask without looking away from the people moving among the ornamental hedges. "Quite a _lot_ of coffee."

Kai-stern eyed the flask for a moment. Then remembered that they would be there for another two weeks. "Gimme that," he said, grabbing it from Tetheus and taking a huge swig.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Story: ****Accidental **

There are fires in the Castle from time to time, but some might think this one was no accident.


	3. Accidental

**After a little, the fics will get longer, but this one is short too.**

**Accidental **

Dane Soar

**Theme: **a full office, lots of paperwork, candles, and an accident

**Characters/Pairings: **Alfeegi, Ruwalk, the Dragon Fighters

**Comments:** We all have to snap sometime.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Every now and then there was a fire in the Castle. It was expected with all the candles in use.

"Well," said Ruwalk to Alfeegi, trying to comfort him. "at least you don't have to do all the paperwork." he watched the flames devour more of the White Dragon Officer's office. Fighters had formed a bucket line and were attempting to put it out. "though it does feel like a bit of a shame, eh?"

Alfeegi seemed entranced by the flames, not replying.

"And after all that work piled up in there from when you took a vacation. I thought you were going to drown in it. Though I suppose it only makes sense that a tipped over candle could lead to this much fire all at once. Right, Alfeegi?"

Still no answer.

"'Feegi?"

"Hmm…? Oh yes, err… yes…. shame… a great shame." Alfeegi toed the ground with his shoe.

He didn't look so sorry. Just a little bit guilty.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Story:** The selection of the Dragon Fighters is a very careful business, Tetheus makes sure of it.


	4. Stay or Go

Either I've got a lot of lurkers or some fairly bad fics; the responses have been fairly meager. Maybe that's because I'm used to all the people on the Yu Yu Hakusho server. I must be spoiled!

**Only The Best**

Dane Soar

**Theme: **stay or go, and new recruits

**Characters/Pairings: **Tetheus, the Dragon Fighters, Lord Lykouleon (in passing)

**Comments**: This hinges on the idea that Lykouleon would select the Fighter trainees, but it would probably fall to Tetheus to weed out the ones that were unsuitable to the job. He probably would have next to no patience with those who were a pain; he'd get rid of them unless they had redeeming qualities.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Only the best of Dragons could make it into the ranks of the Lord's Dragon Fighters. And of those, only the finest managed to stay. It was the Dragon Lord who took Dragons into the rank of Fighter, but in the end, it was Tetheus's choice who would stay or go.

One Fighter asked questions constantly, always looking to superiors for orders before he made a move. Tetheus sent him away; he did not want a Fighter who couldn't think for himself once in a while.

One Fighter is incredibly curious, constantly wondering and trying to find things out. Only when Tetheus hears him clumsily trying to shadow him one day does he make the choice, the Fighter stays, but Tetheus arranges it so that he strikes up a friendship with another Fighter who specializes in stealth. If the Fighter was going to follow him, Tetheus reasoned, he should learn how to do it properly.

Another Fighter incessantly whined. The day was too hot, the uniforms had no style, the sword practice was too long and hard. Tetheus sent him home quickly, and told himself that it was because of the Fighter's poor swordsmanship, not because he annoyed him.

One Fighter talked of home every chance he got, his wonderful beautiful home along with his wonderful beautiful family and when he got done talking about them, he was speaking of the wonderful beautiful girl he had met in the city. Tetheus kept him. People who had things they truly cared about, would fight the harder to protect them.

One Fighter joined because he wanted revenge. His sister had been killed by a demon, and he wanted to destroy them all. He excelled in the art of war, but failed in the art of making alleys of his comrades, getting into fights constantly. Tetheus let him stay, but kept an eye on him. You could never tell when revenge types would crack. It had yet to happen though and bit by bit, the hotheaded Fighter was fitting in among the others.

Another Fighter was an incredible fighter, excelling in swordplay far beyond the other new recruits. But he was arrogant to the point that even Tetheus began to dislike him. The Fighter always thought he knew better than any other, however, Tetheus let him stay. One day he decided the superiors were wrong when they called a retreat and attacked anyway. He didn't live. Tetheus never admitted that he'd made a mistake in keeping him. The Dragon had after all, been a damn good swordsman. Too bad he was a fool too.

One Fighter was determined to make her way in spite of the lack of women in the ranks. Lykouleon let her in because he felt there should be more women enlisted, and hoping to encourage more to follow her example. However, Tetheus gave her no slack, she couldn't just be good, he told her, she had to perfect to stay in. Either she committed, or she went home like everyone else. She worked hard, learned fast, and took orders well. Someone commented about her to Tetheus and he replied, what woman? Oh yes, her, what about her? She was just another Fighter, why would he treat her in any special way just because of her gender? He decided to let her stay right then and there.

One Fighter was a hopeless romantic, always flirting with the other Fighters no matter who they were, or how able they would be to beat him up. One day he fell hard for a pretty girl in Dragoon and a few months later asked his Captain's permission to marry, but still be able to serve as a Fighter. Sometimes Fighters were dismissed for this exact thing, but sometimes not. Tetheus let him stay on the condition that his soon-to-be-wife take up lodging in the Castle, so none who wished the Dragon Lord or his Fighters ill could harm her. The Fighter agreed, and never mentioned to anyone his private suspicion that the Caption was secretly very kind.

Some would stay, but many would go in the end, would go home either disappointed, or in wooden boxes. Those that stayed or remained were a motley crew, but they were all capable, and fiercely loyal to their commander. Tetheus saw to it personally.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Story:** If a Fighter disobeys their Captain, the penalty is dismissal. Even if it's to save their Captain.


	5. A Bit Of Creative Disobedience

**Thank you to then reviewers, feedback is amazing to have. Sorry that there was no update over the weekend. I will try to post around the middle of the week and on weekends.**

**A Bit of Creative Disobedience**

Dane Soar

**Theme: **disobedience (naturally), and ulterior motives

**Characters/Pairings: **Tetheus, the Dragon Fighters

**Comments:** Just goes to show what thinking for yourself gets you. I'm starting to love writing fics about the Fighters.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The three Fighters stood in front of their Captain's desk, heads down, feet shuffling, and hand nervously twisting. They knew they were about to be dismissed. They had disobeyed direct orders to stay put and had charged through enemy ranks to get to their Captain, who had just fallen to a barbed arrow in the shoulder.

It had saved him, but they knew there was only one end for any Fighter who disobeyed an order when it was a direct one, no matter whose life it saved. The rules the Fighters fought by were tough, but they had to be.

"Well," Tetheus said to the three nervous Dragons. "you know what I expect from every Fighter," wordless nods, still no one making eye contact. "the troops under my command must listen and obey orders when I give them. That is vital to the smooth running of any campaign. The three of you, however," here they fidgeted nervously, "went completely against orders to fall back, and charged directly into the enemy ranks."

One Fighter couldn't keep silent at this. "We only did it because we saw that you had been…ow!" he yelped as his fellow trod on his foot, then got the hint and didn't speak again.

Tetheus went on, impassive. "And you managed to live through this experience as well. However, you disobeyed me. You know that I have only one choice now," they nodded waiting for the blow to fall.

"I will have to promote all three of you." With that he stood, and left the three Fighters openmouthed standing in front of his desk. Anyone who had looked closely at his face would have sworn there was the ghost of a smile around his mouth.

Not any Fighter could unknowingly charge into the weakest point in the enemy's defenses, break through them, and managed to rally the rearguard to them just in time to lead another charge to save their felled Captain. You had to respect a bit of creative disobedience every now and then.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next story: **Sometimes, a Fighter must do, what a Fighter must do. Even if it means death.


	6. Never Thought, Nevermore

This is a longer story, I never though it would get this long, but this is one of my favorite things I've written so far. I hope you enjoy it.

**Never Thought, Nevermore**

Dane Soar

**Theme: **unnoticed death, nevermore, important things

**Characters/Pairings: **Tetheus, the Dragon Fighters

**Comments**: Dedicated to those who Fighters who died defending the castle, but were never brought to your attention in the story. No one ever asked them if they wanted to do it.

This story takes place sometime after volume 12 when the Castle is under constant attack. This links to 'Only the Best' but only vaguely.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Milady hadn't expected she would die like this.

She'd always had the idea that she would go out in some sort of blaze of glory, immortalized as the best female Dragon Fighter in history. She'd have died for a reason and the others would remember her for what she did.

Or at least, that's what Captain Tetheus said at the funerals of the other Fighters. That was all he would say, and the services were always short. Better to work to keep the living, living then dwell overlong on the dead. Though, possibly, it could have been because the Captain was a Dragon of few words.

They had been sent out, she and five others, to guard some of the many tunnels that lead into the Castle, to act as a rearguard. They six knew that it was quite likely that they would not make it back to their retreating comrades, but they had been chosen because they were the ones who stood the best chance of not perishing. Or at least Milady had hoped that. She didn't think that Captain Tetheus would throw his own men to the demons.

But that had been before the enemy had come upon her, shortly after she had taken up her post in the tunnel, with the others finding their own to defend, there not being enough of them to pair up.

They had attacked her all at once, demons, horrible shadowy things, some with long ugly talons and others wielding crude weapons. At first it had been not hard to keep them at a distance with her sword, but then one scored a lucky hit across her shoulder that drew blood.

_Her name of course, was not actually Milady, it was Maleny, but when very few Fighters even knew that these days. When she'd first been slated to join, many were skeptical._

It wasn't as if there had never been a female Fighter before, but it wasn't something that happened often. The last woman who joined had died, and none had risen up to replace her. Well it was just a thing that was not done. Or at least, not by respectable women.

_Maleny hadn't been really worried by her reputation, but the look the Black Dragon Officer had given her when he saw her in the ranks of the new recruits had made her want to go curl up in a corner and die. She'd expected some sort of comment or even a skeptical look aimed in her direction, but the Captain's cold indifference and instant dismissal had been almost as bad. _

_To him, she was just another recruit, just one more face among the many. So she worked hard, tried to stand out with skill and make him realize that she was worth keeping among the Fighters._

_It had paid off in time, when Maleny had become one of the best of the new recruits, however, in the end that wasn't even enough. Captain Tetheus had told her that being the best wouldn't cut it. She had to be perfect to stay on the ranks._

_Maleny made sure she lived up to that._

After the first demon had slashed her shoulder, others began attacking even more fiercely, as if roused for battle all more at the sight of the blood. A small doglike one got by her guard and fastened its needle sharp teeth into her leg. Biting back a scream, Milady slashed off its head with her sword, kicking it away from her.

But the bite was bad.

_The nickname Milady had been derogatory in the beginning, a throwback to the old fashioned belief that women were delicate things to be protected. My Lady indeed! _

_After introducing herself to the other Fighters, one, a joker by nature, had mockingly bowed over her hand and called her Milady. She'd snapped at him that it was Maleny, that she wasn't his lady anything, and jerked her hand away. _

_The other Fighters laughed uproariously and the name had stuck._

_Her real name had faded away until even she had all but forgotten it. Maleny had been weak, with little resolve. Milady was a tough and capable warrior who took no sass from her fellow Fighters. Anyone who underestimated her soon learned a fast and painful lessen. Some left with broken bones._

_The mocking stopped and the name Milady began to be respected._

_But in the end, it would be the Captain who decided if she stayed or went._

Her leg was now all but useless, bleeding pretty bad and barely holding her own weight. All the pain made Milady make more mistakes, more clumsy and distracted.

A huge hulking demon scored her deeply across the stomach with its talons before she hacked its arm off, sending the demon reeling back into its fellows screeching in agony. Holding a hand to the wound, Milady switched her sword to her good hand and fought on.

_New recruits could never be sure whether they would be chosen to stay, or sent home without a moments notice. Their Captain had the ultimate poker face so it was hard to tell which recruit he approved of especially and which he disliked. The best that they could do was tend to their studies and try to excel as much as they could. If that wasn't enough they would be sent away anyway, so that was what they did, because it was all they could do._

_Maleny, who had by now resigned herself to being Milady forevermore, was fairly sure he didn't approve of her. She was never good enough, he was forever ordering her to be better, stronger, and faster; perfect beyond the others. She was almost positive that when it came time to choose those who would officially become Fighters, she was going to be first on the list to go home. _

_A female Fighter. It had been a stupid dream from the beginning. _

Stumbling, she now struggled to stay upright on the blood slick floor, pressing her hand harder to her stomach, in a weak attempt to stem the flow. The demons, sensing that the defender was faltering, pressed forward.

They evaded her blows all too easily now as she lost energy. Her strength was beginning to go. There was no choice however, if she ran for it, presuming she even still could run; the demons would only follow her to the other forces.

That was no good. Looked like it would be the end then.

Milady hadn't expected to die like this.

Biting her lip to keep from screaming, she hefted her sword and fought on.

_Then the next day, when he was addressing the recruits, the Captain_ _gave orders to each of them, and had called her Milady. She knew she was staying for that moment on._

_Finally she'd heard what had made the Captain change his mind, but it wasn't until much later._

_Apparently someone had made the mistake of pointing out to him their doubts about her competence among the ranks, alluding that she might serve to _distract_ the men from their duty with her devious feminine wiles._

The Captain, according to the person who had told her, who had seen the conversation firsthand, had gotten that expression on his face that suggested he was about a hair's breath from reaching for his sword to slay the utter idiot in front of him.

_He told the now nervous person that regardless of her gender, she was one of the best recruits he'd ever trained, however, treating her differently from any of the others would serve to gain nothing in the end._

_It was his choice when he let her join the ranks, and he would do as he saw fit._

_The next day was the one Milady had been made a full Dragon Fighter._

She'd never thought it would end like this. In her head she'd always had the idea that she'd go out among comrades on the battlefield, not alone in a tunnel with no one even knowing were she was. However, Milady knew that being a Fighter meant you had to be willing to fight to save others, even in you died doing it.

It was awfully hard to concentrate on swinging her sword anymore; she didn't even notice that her fingers were clenched white on the sword-hilt and her breath rasped in her chest, it hurt too much.

In the end it hurt too much for her to even notice when her blade slid from her hands, or to hear it clang on the floor, or even to see the demons start to gather in around her to kill and then devour.

But she did notice the cool hand that landed on her shoulder.

The Captain pushed her back some and told her firmly to stay there. With a few slashes he easily cut down the demons, the remainder fleeing from the red eyed Dragon with the huge broadsword.

However it was then that Milady's knees decided to give out. She crumpled to the floor, wincing as the stone jarred her wounds. The Captain knelt by her, not giving chase to the demons, instead helping her to sit back up.

He asked her if she wanted to be taken to the healers. Stomach wounds had to be looked at quickly, or they could be fatal.

Milady said no, because even though things were awfully fuzzy at the moment, she was feeling pretty good all things concerned, and Captain was here so things couldn't be so bad.

Perhaps he knew that it was too late, or guessed at least, because Captain Tetheus laid a gentle hand on her forehead and said. "Rest, Fighter Milady,"

"…is that…an order…sir…?" she'd asked slurring the words out slowly.

"Yes, Fighter. It is."

She smiled vaguely, and closed her eyes, which were already clouding over.

Milady had never thought she would die like this, but if the Captain was there, it couldn't be so bad.

-------------------------------------------------

She died for a reason, they should remember her for what she did in her last moments, Tetheus had said at the funeral. That was all.

It was better to work to keep the living, living then dwell overlong on those dead.

-------------------------------------------------

The next year, fifteen out of the thirty new recruits were women.


	7. Compared to a Dead Man

**Sorry the last chapter didn't have a summery for the next story on it , it was a typo. **

**Someone requested** **a young Rath story and I'd like to let them know that there's on in the works.**

**Compared to a Dead Man**

Dane Soar

** Theme:** Names, forgetting, and rooftops

**Characters/Pairings: **Bierrez, Rath, Cesia, Ruwalk, Gil, the Dragon Fighters, Cernozura, Alfeegi (in passing)

**Comments**: **_This fic is written on the assumption that Rath stays dead_**. It was pre volume 25.

Bierrez reminds me of Rath a little, but more serious and temperamental. Thatz even commented that they were a little similar. It'd probably irritate the hell out of him to be compared to him constantly.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When the weather was fair and the night clear, Bierrez would climb to the roof and stare at the stars. It reminded him of the days before he became an Officer, when he was still a demon, before that damned _responsibility_.

But sadly, it seemed that this was a thing that the dearly departed Rath had done often, and that annoyed Bierrez. It was bad enough that people were still slipping up and calling him Rath after three months in the Castle. He didn't care if he was like him, or that he had been part of him for some time, he was Bierrez, and only Bierrez, thank you so very much!

With a sigh, he leaned his head back against his arms, which were tucked behind his head to shield it from the cool tiles.

This too was apparently something Rath did, he wondered sometimes if there was anything that he did that did not remind the Dragon Clan of the former Knight of Fire. Even when he lost his temper and yelled at them they only smiled (which made him all the more furious!) and said how Rath used to shout at them in just the same way when he was sulky.

It did not help that he was a newcomer to not only the Castle, but to the Dragon Clan in general. They were a hospitable Clan of course, they had to be, to accept so many others into their fold, but the newcomers always felt that they weren't quite one of them. As if they had to prove themselves before they would be trusted completely.

Well if that was true, he was going to always be a loner, he'd been something of one even as a demon.

This job was not something that came easily to him. Actually, that was not really true, he got along well with the Dragon Fighters after he'd beat up a few to prove himself, and doing security for the Castle wasn't so bad, but all this paperwork was getting to him. He'd spent enough time sneaking in and out of Nadil's Castle to know about security and how to avoid it, so that bit wasn't too hard.

But paperwork was a whole foreign concept to him. Bierrez thought the idea of recording in detail everything that he did was ridiculous. He'd already had a nasty fight with Rune, the new White Dragon Officer; it that had almost erupted into actual violence if not for Ruwalk's interruption.

He wasn't exactly fitting in well in the Castle, needless to say.

He was not the only demon here, but the others seemed to get along well enough. Gil, in spite of the fact he was quiet and somewhat reclusive, had a charm to him that drew people to him. Tetheus, well, few even knew he'd been a demon at one point, and none who did seemed to care anymore. Zoma was too friendly and small to present much of a threat in anyone's mind, and Cesia had proven herself loyal to the Dragon Clan a few times over.

Arg, now he was thinking about Cesia, Bierrez winced, she was always a hard to think about. He was fairly sure he loved her, but he couldn't be exactly positive; demons weren't big on that kind of thing. But from the fact that every time he saw her, his heart did funny things like trying to stop altogether or beating too fast, he supposed he did.

Was that love? It was beyond Bierrez, he didn't know.

But it wasn't something he was likely to tell her. She'd tried so damn hard to get Rath back after he'd died, probably all he could do was break her heart. Curse Rath! They even loved the same women! Could he do anything that wasn't like him?!

He scowled up that the stars as if they could tell him something about the problem. However, they had no idea what it was like to be constantly compared to a dead man!

Perhaps that was why he didn't wield a sword, but the feather like daggers or a spear that had the same make as demonic craftsmanship.

A few Dragon Fighters had made the mistake of asking him why he didn't use a sword as a weapon, like Rath had. Bierrez had sent them away with smoking cloaks and the words "Because I don't feel like it!!!" ringing in their ears.

They'd been fine, but the Fighters now had a healthy respect for him.

By now, he was completely tired of being compared to Rath, it irritated him so much his hands clenched just thinking about it. Hell, he was probably sulking just like Rath did right now!

Probably he should be in his office doing that stupid paperwork stuff, but the night was too clear and pleasant to be cooped up in the stuffy and dusty room. The maids had yet to banish all the dust from that office that had been empty for so long, even after three months, he suspected that they, barring Cernozura who was made of sterner stuff, were afraid of him.

Plus, he really didn't feeling like filling out forms late into the night. He wasn't like the former White Dragon Officer that the Dragons spoke of, that Alfeegi, the one that fanatically did paperwork and all but lived in his office. He could never do that.

Not when the night was good and the breeze was calling his name like this.

"Oh, Bierrez, there you are. Well, you were right, Gil, he is up here. Looks like I owe Cesia three silver coins."

He glared at the two heads of those peering over the edge of the roof at him. It was Ruwalk who had spoken while Gil just watched him with a curious eye.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he snapped eventually when they didn't leave. This 'bet on where Bierrez had slunk off to to avoid paperwork' game was getting to him. Cesia and Gil kept winning.

"Lykouleon asked after you, he wants to know how many Fighters you're going to need for the extra rounds." Ruwalk glanced around the rooftop. "you know, if your going to spend so much time up here, you should tell someone first and save me running around trying to find you."

"Err, sure," Bierrez sat up and noticed for the first time that the tiles had been wet with dew. "I'll be there in a second, but I've got to get some dry clothes first."

Disappearing from sight, Ruwalk called back. "Alright, but don't wait around, Lykouleon's expecting you, Rath," there was a pause. "…ah…sorry."

Bierrez's temper flared, but he held it in check. This wasn't the first time. Getting ticked off now wouldn't accomplish too much. "Whatever. I'll be there in a bit. Go on ahead."

Casting him a sympathetic glance, Gil watched him still with his one eye.

"Yeah, I know, I know," said Bierrez to him. "but there's nothing I can do about it. I'll get used to it eventually I guess."

"They'll learn," replied the other former demon. "it will take time, but I think they will learn to let go of him eventually."

He snorted. "Hope so. It'd be nice." then he flapped a hand at him. "Go on, I wasn't kidding about being down in a moment."

Giving him a look that suggested he doubted it, Gil disappeared from sight too. He listened to the Fire Knight's soft tread on the steps and the quiet mummer of Ruwalk speaking to him.

With a snort Bierrez turned his eyes back up to the stars. They were probably skeptical of him too, look at them laughing at him! He glared up at the offending balls of light.

It was a good thing that Cesia hadn't managed to bring Rath back, because right now, Bierrez would have killed him again himself!

Call it a bit of justified revenge.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Story:** Kai-stern/Alfeegi (lightly, humorously). The only thing lie they could think of was tripping, but it's not very convincing.


	8. Supposedly Tripping

Not everyone likes yaoi, but I think it's okay now and again. And it's light, so hopefully this'll go over better. But who knows?

**Supposedly Tripping**

Dane Soar

**Theme:** An embarrassing moment and a bad lie Characters/Pairings: Kai-stern/Alfeegi, Lykouleon, Raseleane, Cernozura(in passing) 

**Comments:** Oh, innuendo…heh heh.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Tripped?" asked Lykouleon skeptically, eyeing the two Officers, along with his wife. Both Kai-stern and Alfeegi looked decidedly disheveled and nervous.

"Yes…err…tripped," said Kai-stern although his face didn't look very convincing as he said it. "We both did…um…at the same time…and ah…ow!" Alfeegi had trod on his foot to stop him babbling.

Lykouleon turned his gaze on the White Dragon Officer. "Are you sure you're quite alright? You have a bruise on the side of your neck, Alfeegi."

Turning bright red, Alfeegi clapped a hand to the side of his neck. "No, no! It's nothing…I just…tripped very hard and hit it on something."

The Dragon Lord had a lot of practice in keeping his face impassive, as he there had been times when it would have been improper to laugh, but it was very tempting. Especially that time when that diplomat had tripped over his own impressive boots and landed right at the foot of Lykouleon's chair. If he had laughed, no doubt there would have been some sort of war, but he was able to keep his face straight, just barely. This was another time like that. "I see," he said, his face controlled as Raseleane's beside him. "Well, both of you should be careful. Next time you…trip, try to do so in private so this won't happen again."

"Yes, Lord! Err, of course." Kai-stern and Alfeegi made a hasty retreat down the hallway with their faces bright red, their hands linked, straightening collars and buttoning shirts on the run.

Raseleane giggled, covering it with her hand. She'd been sitting along with him at the-diplomat-trips-over-his-own-feet event and had just enough practice as him at keeping her face expressionless. However, she had waited until the two turned the corner to laugh. "Tripped indeed. You'd think someone like Kai-stern would have come up with a better lie. But it's about time those two got together, if what I've heard from Cernozura is true."

"And what does she say?" asked Lykouleon.

"Oh, just that those two have been all romantic about each other for quite a while, but neither realized that each was infatuated with the other, the poor things." She shook her head pityingly.

Lykouleon laughed. "Ah, now I see, hah, tripped indeed, you're right. I'm glad those two are content even if it does means once in a while running across them like this."

"Hopefully next time they'll think of a better lie," replied Raseleane. "or find a quieter corner."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Story:** Sad But True. Post series. The Officers clean out Alfeegi's office for one last time and Ruwalk isn't all that happy about everyone forgetting so fast about him.


	9. Sad But True

**Sad But True**

Dane Soar

**Theme:** Things you don't remember, sad but true, back the way things were

**Characters/Pairings: **Ruwalk, Alfeegi, Kai-stern, Saabel, Rune, Rath, Cernozura, Bierrez, Tetheus, Lykouleon

**Comments:** I was quite annoyed how later books mention Kai-stern on a fairly regular basis, but only talk about Alfeegi a few times and just in passing after both their deaths.

They never mention whether Cernozura is an Officer or not, I'll make the assumption she for this story.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Putting a box down, Ruwalk looked around what had once been Alfeegi's office. Or at least, tonight, it was still that. Tomorrow, it would belong to Rune, as Saabel had taken over his post.

The cards of power had been shuffled in the Dragon Castle, and everyone but him seemed fine with it.

He started opening the drawers of the desk and emptying what meager things were inside.

There had, of course, been a highly publicized funeral for Kai-stern, with touching speeches and many tear filled eyes. Nobility from many neighboring countries even came, to tell how they remembered of the popular Blue Dragon Officer. By the time his remains (such as they were after what the Revival Water had done to him) were lowered into his tomb, it was almost dark.

That was all and well, but what got Ruwalk, was the lack of a funeral being held for Alfeegi, whose body had been lost when part of the Castle collapsed. Even so some sort of ceremony should have been held. Alfeegi had spent most of his life in service of the Dragon Lord, had even died in it, and all everyone spoke of now was the brave sacrifice Kai-stern had made bringing Rath back to life.

The box he had been placing things into was now full, so he put a lid on it, and marked it with Alfeegi's name and rank in mostly legible hand-writing. Picking up another Ruwalk began shoveling papers into it not even bothering to look at what they are.

People around the Castle acted as if Kai-stern was the only Officer who had sacrificed himself. They'd forgotten Alfeegi already, as if he hadn't even been there. And maybe Alfeegi hadn't been the most friendly, or easy to be around, but he'd still done all he could to defend to Dragon Clan, even as he was dying.

Ruwalk had filled three boxes with random paperwork without even noticing it and there was still more laying around. By tomorrow, the maids were going to do this anyway, but Ruwalk preferred that he do the packing up. They, Kai-stern, Tetheus, Alfeegi, Cernozura, and he, had done the same when the Red Dragon Officer had died, packing away his things with their own hands as a tribute to his service and memory.

Now, only Ruwalk was here to return the favor for Alfeegi.

However, it was a good way into the night, and the empty boxes outnumbered the full ones, his progress was slow as if weighed down by the memory of the place. The two of them had bickered and fought over budgets in here, and it was where he had bugged him over his amount of paperwork and badgered him into eating when he worked late. You could not just pack away things like that quickly.

A footstep in at the door and Cernozura was picking up a box and loading things into it, her dress slowly becoming covered in dust. She said not a word, but worked with no sign of leaving soon.

At about midnight Tetheus came in briefly, helped pack a few boxes, then left once again, for he had to write polite letters to the relatives of his dead Dragon Fighters.

At two later Bierrez hovered uncertainly in the doorway, technically one of the Officers, but still out of place, after watching for a bit, he left, not really understanding the ritual.

At almost dawn, Lykouleon himself came to stay until sunrise, packing the former White Dragon Officer's away things in silence.

The message became clear. _Not all of us have forgotten him._

When the night finally broke and turned to day, the day when Rune would take over from Alfeegi and the latter would fade into the mists of time. None ever really remembered the White Dragon Officer, as long as the paperwork was still done, and the national budget was in order. It was a thankless task, however, without someone to fill it, things would go badly awry.

And the first weak shafts of light found the office completely packed up in neatly labeled boxes and Ruwalk, Cernozura, and Lykouleon sitting on the floor, dirt and dust ground into their hands. But even though Alfeegi's things were packed away, he didn't seem quite as forgotten as Ruwalk would have thought.

"You know," said Lykouleon stretching his arms out tiredly. "I was thinking that perhaps we should hold a ceremony for him; it seems wrong not to."

"Even though we don't have a body?" asked Cernozura.

"It would be fitting, after all, we should honor his memory and his service."

"No." interrupted Ruwalk. "I think that this was enough." More than enough. To be remembered by someone. It would be all that Alfeegi would have wanted.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Story: Every Once In A While.** Tetheus trains every Fighter himself, even though he knows most will be killed. Sometimes you have to remember the dead.


	10. Every Once In A While

This one is on the theme of Tetheus's motto "Better to work to keep the living, living then dwell overlong on the dead."

**Every Once In A While**

Dane Soar

**Theme:** Remembering dead ones, memories, the repression of 

**Characters/Pairings: **Tetheus, the Dragon Fighters

**Comments**: For sanity's sake he'd have to have a bit of time off now and then.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Every once in while a very long while, Tetheus takes a break from his well worn schedule.

He takes the night off.

Doesn't patrol the Castle at midnight.

He goes into the city in civilian clothes.

Walks into a bar.

Orders the strongest drink he can afford.

And as he drinks it, he lets himself dwell on the dead.

For that brief time, he remembers the Fighters that were no longer there. Faces, names, memories like painful pieces of shrapnel in his cold heart, softened just for that one night, would last him the entire drink.

Then, when it almost dawn, he departs the empty bar for the Castle, leaving the dead at the bottom of the glass, and sleeps until noon.

The next day, Tetheus rises before the sun as he usually does, to take care of the living once more.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Next Story: **Ritual Drinking.** Post series. Every night when there was no moon, Ruwalk and Kai-stern go drinking. Now that hasn't changed…sort of.


	11. Ritual Drinking

**Sorry this is late, life grabbed me and smacked me over the head a few times and my computer decided to mess with me a little.**

**Ritual Drinking**

Dane Soar

**Theme:** Never really goodbye, back the way things were 

**Characters/Pairings: **Ruwalk, Kai-stern, Alfeegi

**Comments**: Another one talking about the dead, it's an interesting idea though even if it is morbid. These are more serious stories, but the funny ones will come back up soon.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had once been a well-known fact that on the night of the month that there was no moon, Kai-stern and Ruwalk would go drinking together, if they were both in the Castle and no crisis was going on. They'd go from bar to bar, downing drinks, and chatting amiably about anything but work and duty.

Now Ruwalk seated himself on the gravestone that read Kai-stern's name with wine-bottle in one hand a glass in the other. He filled it, and sipped some.

"So how have you been old buddy?" he asked the grave under him.

Spilling a little wine on the earth by the stone he could swear he almost heard the answer. "Ah, not bad Ruwalk, not bad at all. How have thing been at the Castle while I've been here?"

He took another swallow of wine and answered. "Quiet, without you and Alfeegi around. I almost miss the noise." More wine was spilled on the earth.

"Don't worry, give it a few weeks, they'll perk up once they've gotten done grieving."

Another mouthful and more dropped to the ground. "I suppose, but in the meantime, it's fairly depressing."

"I imagine, but you were never one to mope about, Ruwalk."

The repeat, swallow some, spill some. "A lot of things have changed lately, though."

"Well that's to be expected, people change things change, that's life. Even if Dragons live for a long time, we can't change change."

More wine gone. "Awfully philosophical for you,"

"I've had a while to think about it, believe me."

And so it would go well into the night until the bottle of wine was completely empty. Then Ruwalk would stand up, somewhat unsteadily, and go off to bed, waking the next day with the hell of a hangover.

Just like old times.

Sort of.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Story:** ... I need to get some things edited so this is a little usure at the moment. Sorry no summery.


	12. Land and Ruler

Many apologies for the lateness of this. This one is another serious story though soon they'll start being more humor like again. Land and Ruler 

Dane Soar

Theme: "Something's wrong here…", predestination/fate 

**Characters/Pairings: **Lykouleon, Raseleane (in passing)

**Comments: **I got a couple of ideas from the last sentence and I've really wanted to write a fic for Lykouleon, he's such a nice fellow. Behold the combination.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Dragon Lord felt every blow to his land, every trouble spot, and every blight on its face as if it were part of him. Perhaps, in a deep way, it was. It was the job of a good Dragon Lord to not only rule his land, but to maintain it too. Their moods decided the weather and the lengths of the seasons, his protective shields kept out enemies to the great kingdom out.

And this is how Lykouleon knows his land is dying. He feels it in his very bones, the ache of age of the earth and the abuse of the years. He can sense the slow poisoning of the land by the Demons and Humans alike. And he can see the death in his kingdom with his very eyes.

That's why when wounds mysteriously appear on his skin, he knows it's only really a physical manifestation of what his land feels. It bleeds and he bleeds. They are linked.

And that is also why he stands on the balcony that night, bleeding freely, his hands clenched on the railing until his knuckles are white a few hours past midnight with Raseleane peacefully asleep inside.

"Something's wrong here," he says to himself. "Something's wrong here…"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Next Story: Ridiculous. Sometimes people in love can be fairly dumb, even if they're as smart as Alfeegi and Ruwalk.


	13. Ridiculous

**The last fic was a more Lykouleon centric fic, but now I'm back to the Officers again. **

**From this weekend to next weekend I'll be away of vacation, so I will probably not be able to update. The beach! Woo-ho! Maybe I'll get a tan…**

**Ridiculous **

Dane Soar

**Theme:** "He'd just hit me" and "He'd just laugh.", embarrassing moment

**Characters/Pairings:** Alfeegi/Ruwalk, Kai-stern

**Comments: **Any smart person can be dumb when it comes to romance.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anyone who was at least mildly observant would have figured out that Ruwalk liked Alfeegi, and that Alfeegi liked Ruwalk. It was obvious to everyone but Alfeegi and Ruwalk. They had no idea as to the feelings of the other, and spent many an evening pining over the other because of this.

Kai-stern thus was left to play matchmaker.

"Why don't you tell him?" He asked Alfeegi one evening.

"He'd just laugh," said Alfeegi.

"How do you know?"

"I just do!"

-------------------------------------------

"Why don't you tell him?" He asked Ruwalk the next day.

"He'd just hit me," said Ruwalk.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do!"

-------------------------------------------

The day after that, Ruwalk grabbed Alfeegi and kissed him, much to the amusement (there were quite a few wolf-whistles) of anyone who was also in the courtyard.

Alfeegi hit Ruwalk.

And Ruwalk laughed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Story: Unbelievable, Unlikely, and Also True.** Kitchel is a force of nature to which not even Tetheus is immune. Poor man. 


	14. Unbelievable Unlikely and Also True

Sorry that this is late, folks, I got back from the beach exhausted and sunburned. Hope you enjoy this one.

**Unbelievable, Unlikely, and Also True **

Dane Soar

**Theme:** Poor fellow, surprisingly 

**Characters/Pairings: **The Dragon Fighters, Tetheus, Kitchel

**Comments: **Now there's a sight. The Kitchel/Tetheus pairing is hinted at in the manga, thought I'd try it. I almost feel sorry for Tetheus.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

No one could believe it when they noticed it. Some refused to believe it, but the evidence was indisputable.

"I can not believe this," said one Fighter.

"I will not believe this," replied the other Fighter.

"Of all the things I thought I'd see, this…"

"Yeah. I know."

"I can't believe he hasn't, I don't know, killed her or something."

"Maybe he actually, you know, likes…"

"No way."

Kitchel hung on Tetheus' shoulder, jabbering merrily away at him in ear shattering level. Well, it was widely doubted that Kitchel had any more quietly than ear shattering. The general consensus was that Kitchel was ear shattering in many ways, especially if you got on her bad side.

But this was their Captain's shoulder she was hanging on, and the on looking Fighters fully expected him to shake her off and say something about inappropriate displays in public.

They marveled instead when the Captain carefully peeled the human off his shoulder and didn't even protest when she clung onto his hand instead, still going on at top volume.

It is at that point the two Fighters are treated to a truly rare and interesting sight.

Their Captain smiles at her.

It's a genuinely real smile too, without even a hit of annoyance in it. Their Captain's eyes even soften a little as he looks at her.

One of the Fighters whistled in surprise.

Kitchel gives a thousand watts smile back at him and starts pulling at his hand. Surprisingly Tetheus lets her pull him, with an expression that hinted at resignation.

Tetheus was no match for the likes of the unholy power of a woman. Namely Kitchel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Next Story: Disastrous Meeting.** Lykouleon and Raseleane, engaged to be wed, met for the first time. Of course it went wrong though what with Murphy's Law and all. 


	15. Disastrous Meeting

Late again, sorry. I don't like this one as much as others, mostly because I've got a lot of other ideas for this situation.

**Disastrous Meeting**

Dane Soar

**Theme:** "Could have been better", "Could have been worse", just meet each other. 

**Characters/Pairings: **Ruwalk, Kai-stern, Lykouleon, Raseleane,

**Comments: **I wonder how Lykouleon and Raseleane met; there was probably a crisis. I've got several ideas for it.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well, that could have gone worse," remarked Ruwalk.

"Yeah, but, it could have gone better, too," said Kai-stern on a sigh, "a lot better."

"At least it doesn't look like their going to kill each other. That's good."

"They'll have a few thousand years together, so who knows."

They sighed and leaned back against the door as one.

The Dragon Lord Lykouleon had just met his bride-to-be Raseleane half an hour ago, inside. It had been an unparalleled disaster.

Lykouleon had been late, and Raseleane had left the waiting room. Not familiar with the layout of the Castle, she'd ended up completely lost. However she'd had the good luck to run into Tetheus, who had escorted her back to the waiting room. But the person who was waiting in there was Ruwalk, not Lykouleon, and Raseleane hadn't known that. She'd greeted him as the Dragon Lord. Only Kai-stern entering had saved the moment from crisis, and his silver tongue had managed to keep them out of trouble until Lykouleon had arrived.

Now the two were inside chatting amiably and hopefully, getting along well.

"Could have gone better." repeated Kai-stern.

"Or worse," agreed Ruwalk.

It had been vital that the meeting of Lykouleon and Raseleane go on without a hitch. They had to wed eventually and it would better if the two could get along first.

Maybe even love each other.

But that was probably too much to ask for with a start like this.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next story? It's up for grabs between a few at the moment.**


	16. Mischievous

I'm always apologizing for being late, because I always am! Sorry about that. Someone asked for a young Rath story, and finally I'm delivering.

**Mischievous **

**Theme: **Tricks, the young Rath

**Characters/Pairings:** Rath, Lykouleon, Alfeegi, Ruwalk, Kai-stern (in passing)

**Comments: **The idea came from a series called the Ranger Apprentice. It seemed like something that Rath would get up to.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Lord Lykouleon, you must do something about Rath!" Alfeegi wrung his hands.

Turning from the window, Lykouleon raised an eyebrow at him. "What has the young Rath done this time?"

"Sir, he let two rabbits into the sitting room and Kai-stern and I were meeting with those Luwa dignitaries!"

"I still don't see the problem, rabbits are quiet enough creatures, surely they didn't create to much of a ruckus."

"Err…Milord, they were a male and female rabbit."

The Dragon Lord nodded. "Ah. I think I understand now."

"And it's spring, Lord Lykouleon!"

"Yes, that definitely is quite clear enough, Alfeegi."

Alfeegi wrung his hands harder. "Please, Milord, you must do something about him! He's running wild here in the Castle!"

"Of course I will, do not worry about it, I will talk to him at once." Lykouleon pointed out over the garden. "I see Kai-stern over there, and he appears to be looking for you."

"Oh!" said Alfeegi, then hurried out.

From here he had been waiting nearby Ruwalk came to stand next to his old friend. "The rabbit trick?" he laughed. "If I remember correctly, you did that, when we were young, in your father's throne room. Did you, perhaps, teach that trick to Rath?"

Lykouleon smiled to himself. "He's a quick learner, isn't he?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	17. Appointment

I'm on time! Aren't you surprised? So am I. And give a big hand to my editor who did some speed work so that I could be on time for once.

**Appointment **

**Theme: **Illness, The giving of gifts, an Officer's promotion to their post

**Characters/Pairings:** Alfeegi, Lykouleon, Tetheus and Ruwalk (in passing)

**Comments: **I always want to do fics about how the Officers are appointed though I have a feeling that Alfeegi was an Officer for much longer than any of the others, unlike here were he'd be the newest.

This is also hinging heavily on the idea that the power transfer involved in the appointment of an Officer (them getting the crystal mostly) is enough to even bring someone back from the brink of death. That, of course, is a theory only.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

For as long as Alfeegi could remember he had been ill.

For as long as he could remember he had lived in the healer's halls, confined his bed, in his tiny room, the one they had given him when it was realized that there was no cure for his illness.

It was not a bad life, all things told, and Alfeegi did not consider himself all to unfortunate. On the whole the Dragon Clan were a healthy race, not usually given easily to illness, but his was one that he knew he would have to live his whole life with.

From a small child he had been in the healer's halls and the staff knew him quite well. When he still been very young, as a small solemn eyed child, he had followed the healers and doctors on their rounds like a duckling, much to their amusement. But as he had grown, Alfeegi's illness had made his legs weak and one day he had fallen down a steep flight of stairs.

In the end his legs were broken so badly that they never healed straight again and he was confined to his bed permanently.

Sad for the child, the staff brought him books as often as they could and he taught himself to read from those texts. Many of his days he spent reading about other people's lives, adventures, and travels, but never did he wish to leave the healer's halls, after all, what would he do in the outside world, sick and crippled as he was.

And so years passed for Alfeegi, until a doctor took a special interest in him. She was of the opinion that there were some things that every child should be taught and reading and sums were among them. Alfeegi already knew how to read, but sums were a whole new idea for him.

Once he learned the basics of them, even the doctor was surprised at his skill for them. He could calculate faster than any person she had seen before and it was not long before the staff of the healer's hall began bringing their account books to him instead of the scribe in the town, who charged expensive prices.

Word quietly spread through the nearby town about the Dragon boy who was quite a good mathematician and people began to come to see him, bringing account books of their own or other papers that needed a person who understood sums to do. For his trouble they paid him, not much, for none of them were very wealthy people, even the merchants, but there were enough of them that Alfeegi could have amassed a tidy sum.

However, he had no really need for the money, what could he do with it, after all? That was why bit-by-bit he began to give it to the healers and doctors who had brought him up, only asking in return more books to read and work to do.

So Alfeegi grew into an adolescent with his books and sums and it began to look as if his illness would get no worse, until one very hard winter fever struck him again. He lived through the winter, but was never quite as strong again, the cough never went away completely and fevers came often.

The people he did sums work for had to wait longer for their papers to be completed for he no longer had the strength to work for very long.

He found, to his sadness, that his fingers ached when he wrote for to long, and after a while his eyes would blur his beloved numbers so he couldn't read them.

It was around that time, as his health was fading, that the young man first appeared.

No one ever mentioned him coming to Alfeegi, so he was surprised to wake to see him sitting by his bed. "Who are you?" he had asked. "Are you another doctor?"

"I'm not a doctor," said the man, and he had laughed and his eyes, a shade of green that he had never seen before, were kind when they looked at him, not pitying. "I'm a traveler at the moment, and I as I was passing through town I heard some wondrous tales about someone in the healer's halls who could do sums like no one else. I thought I'd satisfy my curiosity and come and see you myself."

The man's manner had surprised Alfeegi at first, no one he had ever met was as straightforward he was, but it made one like him almost at once.

"What is your name?" the man had asked.

"Alfeegi," he'd replied. "and yours?"

"Leon," the man told him. "and the healers told me they'd have my hide if I kept you awake for too long, so I'd better go for now, but I'll be back tomorrow."

And so he did, many times and each time he came he would sit by his bedside and tell him wondrous stories. Slowly Alfeegi learned about his blonde haired visitor. He had long guessed that Leon was a member of the Dragon Clan, like himself, simply from his appearance, the bright coloration of his hair and eyes and the small fangs that only really showed when he yawned.

But he leaned, to his surprise, that Leon was not much older than himself and only by a few years and he worked in The Dragon Castle, which was in Draqueen, a few hours ride to the east. He the son of a noble, but had taken work as a fairly moderate ranking servant rather than try to join the Dragon Fighters or be an idle courtier.

From all he saw in the Castle, he told Alfeegi funny stories about the young Dragon Lord Lykouleon, who was their age and fairly new to his power, and the equally as young Yellow Dragon Officer, Ruwalk, and other members of the Castle. He made him laugh with his stories of their pranks and the gossiping of the maids, and the antics of the Dragon Fighters.

Once he was away for a full two weeks, then returned with stories of the new Black Dragon Officer, Tetheus, who was busy scaring the Dragon Fighters back into line.

Sometimes, though, Leon got a strange, thoughtful look on his face, one that Alfeegi could not quite place.

As the months went on, Alfeegi became more and more ill, until he no longer even had the strength to sit up in his bed and coughed so much he couldn't sleep. Leon started to come almost daily, reading to him, now that he couldn't do it himself, and telling him even more tales.

He then slept for days in a fever, to sick to wake, too weak to do anything, thinner than he had ever been. Leon did not come to see him this time.

Finally he was awake, but feverish, speaking nonsense to those who tended to him, sweating and shaking. The healers and doctors feared that the young man who they had seen grow up would die soon.

Then Leon came once again. He arrived late at night, when most were sleep, quietly slipping into the healer's hall and came to Alfeegi, whose health was deteriorating quickly.

Leon stood at the ill Dragon's bedside, seeing the thin frame, the glassy eyes, the labored breathing. He was dieing, Leon knew. He would die, if not tonight, then soon, in pain and with only those here to morn his passing.

For a long time Leon had wrestled with a difficult problem, but this sight decided him at last. He reached into his pocket and took something out.

Slowly he took the thin hand, and wrapped the fingers around the object. It began to glow almost as soon as it left his hands, glow with a white light that was so bright that Leon had to shade his eyes briefly against it.

When it faded away, Alfeegi's eyes flickered open and they held none of the fever in them. He opened his hand to look at what was in it.

It was a smooth round white crystal that glowed still inside.

"What is this?" he had quietly asked Leon had who grinned.

"That is the White Crystal that belongs to the White Dragon Officer, you if you will take the job."

"But I can't…I mean, there's no way I can…" the Crystal glowed again and disappeared into him. He had put a hand to his chest. "It feels…warm," he said, in surprise and he could feel a change coming over him. It was as if something that had always been missing inside of him and now it was here. He felt strength in him that he had never had, even as a child.

Alfeegi had known beyond any other certainty that he was no longer ill.

He'd looked at Leon in confusion. "But how did you come to have a Crystal…? How did you…"

"You see, first things first, my name is Lykouleon, I am the Dragon Lord," he sighed. "and I am afraid my national budget is something of a mess." Leon, no Lykou_leon_ had shrugged. "I'd been looking for someone who could take the White Officer post and who could deal with the mess, the moment I heard of you, I had a feeling you'd want the job." Lykouleon laughed at the pole-axed expression on Alfeegi's face, though not unkindly. "Welcome to my staff."

Two weeks later, he left the healer's hall, for the fist time in his life after bidding a fond farewell to the healers and doctors he'd know all his life. He promised himself that he would never return again.

Traveling slowly it took him a few days to reach the Castle but when he did, he dived into work readily.

Never again would he sit idle as his body decayed away, never again would he let his life be wasted away.

Alfeegi would always remember were he had come from, and who it was who had saved him.

Some looked askance at such a strange promotion of an unknown person to an important rank, but Lykouleon knew that he had made the right choice.

He needed loyal Officers who would serve him and he knew that sometimes, one had to go to strange odds to get such people.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	18. Arrival

And again I'm on time, I could get used to this!

**Arrival **

**Theme: **Acceptance, paper-slides

**Characters/Pairings: **Alfeegi, Ruwalk, Kai-stern, Tetheus, Lykouleon

**Comments: **A sequel of sorts to Appointment.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The word flew like the wind among the folk of the Castle, there was a new White Dragon Officer. However, though people quietly looked for him, or could it possibly be her?, there was no sign of the newcomer.

When asked about it, Lord Lykouleon, having been the only one who had met the new White Officer, laughed and told them that he was in his office working, of course. There was a pile of work that had gone undone when the post was vacant, and the finances were a merry mess.

That discouraged many of the curious; it would be unwise to disturb an Officer at work unless one had good reason to.

Of the other Officers, it was Tetheus who ran across him first. He spotted the open door as he did his daily rounds, and slipped in to investigate.

"What do you want?" a voice issued from under the paperwork piled everywhere. "And before you ask, yes, I'm the new White Dragon Officer and I'm very, very busy, so unless it's very important, please go away."

Tetheus leaned forward and lifted a few papers, when he peered under it all he saw a thin small man, with long aqua hair, who was glaring up at him with gold amber eyes. He was also spotted with ink across the face. Calmly, Tetheus handed him a handkerchief.

For a moment the man blinked blankly then took it. "Oh thank you, I keep jumping and spilling ink every time someone passes by," he began to wipe ink off his hands. "who are you?"

"Tetheus, the Black Dragon Officer. I have rounds to do, good day." And very carefully he lowered the papers back into place and left.

Next came Ruwalk, having heard of the new arrival. Without much regard for all the loose papers, he barreled in, scattering them everywhere.

There were sounds of a landslide of paper, then a muffled scream from under the pile.

"Oops," muttered Ruwalk.

"Help!" said a voice from under the paper.

Not wanting to trigger another paper-slide Ruwalk dug carefully into the side of the pile. All he could find was more paper; there was no sign of anyone in there.

An arm reached past him and plunged into the pile and came up gripping a wrist. Looking up Ruwalk saw Karis, the Red Dragon Officer, had entered without him noticing. He backed off and gave her room.

With one pull, Karis freed the man from that paper they both got a good look at him.

He was head-to-toe ink and scowling at them. "You made me spill my ink all over, and now everything's out of order. Do you want your finances sorted out or not?" snapped the Head Secretary, who was smaller than Ruwalk would have expected, thinner and paler too.

"Finances? So the rumors are true!" exclaimed Karis. "We do have a new White Officer. Does this mean we'll be getting our pay at last?"

"Only when this mess gets sorted out," The man gestured around the paper filled room. "and who are you two?"

"Yellow Dragon Officer, Ruwalk and that over there is Karis, the Red Dragon Officer. And you?"

"Alfeegi, White Dragon Officer," said the man, then last bit only hesitantly as if he wasn't used to it yet.

"How long have you been here?" asked Ruwalk.

Alfeegi shrugged. "I arrived yesterday, once I saw the mess things were here, well…I've been working ever sense,"

"It's around lunch, you know," said a voice from the doorway. When they turned as one to see who had spoken, the speaker waved cheerily at Alfeegi. "hello there, newcomer, I'm Kai-stern, Blue Dragon Officer and recreational lay about. Am I the only one hungry?"

"Don't be fooled," murmured Karis to Alfeegi. "he's the best diplomat we've ever had in rank."

"I may get vain from all this praise."

"He's also a occupational drunk and easy to find as long as you know were all the taverns are in the city."

"Why thank you Karis, I feel my head shrinking now," Kai-stern laughed then nodded outside the room. "I see Tetheus down there, why don't we drag him and all take lunch together. It could give us some time to get acquainted and all."

"I don't know, there's a lot of work to do here," Alfeegi said reluctantly glancing around the room.

"Live a little," said Kai-stern.

They swept Tetheus up in the hallway, and left to go find food somewhere. In the middle of the group Alfeegi thought that maybe this new place might not be so bad after all.

He supposed he would have to see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	19. Breakfast Table

A shorter fic to balance out the longer ones before. The sort of sequels to the two last ones are in the works, but being difficult. But I think that the one for Tetheus might eventually get done…one of these days.

**Breakfast Table**

Dane Soar

**Theme: **Mornings, morning people and those who aren't

**Character/Pairings: **Everyone

**Comments: **I wanted to do another fic that was just about people in the Castle in general.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Morning in the Castle in Draqueen was an extremely interesting sight. When there was no formal court going on, which was often, because Lord Lykouleon like informality better than anything else, a table was laid in the hall, just one, and everyone drifted in at some time or other.

Lykouleon himself enjoyed watching people come in and out as he breakfasted, but kept quiet, he was a rare being in the entire world. He was a _morning person_.

Sitting directly to his left, his wife Raseleane, munched on a bit of toast morosely, she, unlike her spouse, was not a person for talking at this hour.

Ruwalk could hold a coherent conversation in the morning, but if you asked him about it later, when he was properly awake, he wouldn't remember a word he'd said. At the moment he appeared to be muttering to his orange as he peeled it.

Thatz ate like there was no tomorrow, and even if there was, there might possibly not be food for him in it. And next to him Rath appeared to be subscribing to the same kind of thought, downing food at an astonishing rate.

On the other hand, Rune ate like a bird, and would violently snap at anyone who asked him anything, no matter how high ranking they were. He would glower at the other two knights, and deliver lectures on table manners to them, which were just as immediately ignored.

Cesia sat for at least five minutes in from of her food before she started to eat, waiting to wake up completely before she even picked up her fork. She claimed it was safer.

When he did come down to eat in the morning, or at all, Alfeegi ate sparingly and quickly, with a sheaf of paper in his hand that he read as he ate. Just as often, he only came to eat it was usually because someone, Kai-stern, had rousted him out of his office and told him it was morning and not night anymore. Doubtless he would starve to death in someone didn't come and remind to eat at regular intervals.

Another infrequent visitor to the table was Kai-stern; he was often away on diplomatic business and the like. Kai-stern was either one of two things in the mornings.

Either he had been out late that night and had a hangover, and was thus somewhat bad-tempered, or he was his usual cheery self. He teased the morning groggy Castle, and got away with it too, as Lykouleon most likely wouldn't have. It didn't matter that he was a ruler, in the morning, at the breakfast table it didn't matter.

Cernozura stopped by the table, along with her covey of maids and everyone kept well clear of them. They single handedly controlled the entire gossip chain.

"Well dear," Raseleane it seemed had woken up completely. "should we go, there are morning duties to do."

He stood, then gave her a hand to help her to her feet. "Well then, we should leave." he lowered his voice. "before Tetheus comes to eat."

Raseleane laughed quietly behind her hand. "Yes let's, he glowers so at everyone. It's unnerving. Maybe it's because he gets up so early."

That made Lykouleon chuckle and together they left the breakfast table.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	20. Hair Color

This hasn't technically been edited yet, but I missed the last post (and am late for this one) and didn't want to miss another, this was short enough that I thought I might be able to get away without an editing at first. Please try to disregard any typos and I'll try to get the edited version up ASAP. 

Thanks for your patience and please review.

**Hair Color**

**Theme: **Changes over time, the things he's been

**Characters/Pairings: **Gil and Lamgarnus, Barl, Lim Kaana,Tintlet, Rune (In passing)

**Comments:** Dragon Knights keeps changing the hair and eye colors for everyone, but I thought that it would be fun to give Gil's a reason for being different every time he was in color. He has been almost everything but a faire, now that I think of it, poor fellow.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Gil had still been human, his hair had been a brown red mix, unusual, but not unheard of. However, no one in his family had this color hair, or had ever had it. For a while in town there was a rumor his mother had been less than faithful and the result was Gil.

In retaliation he had worn it short, barely long enough to run his fingers through. Barl laughed and told him he shouldn't let the talk get to him, after all, it was just talk.

But when he became a demon, his hair changed, the red becoming green and the brown to black. Though sometime, if viewed in the right light his hair appeared to be blue. They were much more demon like colors, as befit his new status.

His hair grew long as he was with the Demon Clan, to his mid-back even. Lamgarnus had tried to cut it for him, but he, who had not been able talk at the time, had fought him so hard that the other demon had finally given up.

And after dieing and coming back as one of the Dragon Clan, his hair changed color and length again. Now it was purple, and stretched long past his waist, almost long enough to brush his ankles.

Idly he twirled a lock in his fingers, the purple was disconcerting to see even after all this time. Maybe he could ask one of the fairies in the Castle to turn back to the color it had originally been. Maybe he would even cut it, though probably not too short.

But then again, no. Even he didn't think he trusted even Rune enough to do that. He might turn him into a Faire as he and Tintlet had done with Lim Kaana.

Then Gil would have been a member of every race and clan at one time or another.

He didn't want that.

He was confused enough as is.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	21. One Is Enough

**After a very, very long break I'm back, I'll try to keep this regular again, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I wanted to get this up so much I just randomly grabbed one of my fics up, it's not one of my favorate ones, but it is a little funny, eh?**

**One Is Enough**

Dane Soar

**Theme: **Practice, swordplay

**Characters/Pairings:** Tetheus, the Dragon Fighters

**Comments: **Another Fighter fic, I enjoy writing them immensely.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

One two three, left, left again, then right, backwards, forwards, one two, and back again. Three steps forward, a dodge, feint to the right, and the Dragon Fighter missed.

Tetheus rapped him hard on the shoulder with the blunt end of the sword and the force of the blow sent the Fighter rolling backwards through the dust.

"Next," he snapped and another Fighter dashed forward.

This one lasted longer than the other, but eventually he was knocked onto his back with his Captain's foot on his chest pinning him.

"Next."

That one took less than a minute for Tetheus to disarm, the sword flying through the air in a glittering arc.

"Next."

Another down.

"Next."

With a yelp a Fighter tumbled backwards.

"Next."

Over the next hour he had worked his way through all of the new recruits. Turning he surveyed the bruised, sweating, and sweating Dragons who lay on the ground, resting his hands on his sword hilt. The new recruits were wheezing so hard they were unable to move so much as a finger.

He was rather pleased with them, though they would never know it. Not one complaint out of any of them this entire time.

They might just make it. Maybe. He wasn't about to tell them that of course, they wouldn't need to get the wrong idea.

With none of this in his voice he said. "Take a few hours off, then I expect you to do your rounds as usual. I do not care if you are sore or tired, in the field the enemy will not wait for you to be rested before he attacks."

He waited for the "Yes, Captain," that was mixed in with groans, but still decipherable, and then left.

"We're dead." one Fighter said to the other.

"He's gotta hate us to be this tough, we're never gonna make it in." another replied.

"Yeah." groaned a third.

"Come on," a more sensible fourth said. "let's get cleaned up. The Captain'll really kill us if we're still here and he comes back."

There was no arguing with good sense like that.

Together the new recruits rose and picked up their weapons, cleaning then because if the Captain found out they hadn't, he'd double their swordplay practices for the next three weeks.

And one was enough for anyone.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	22. Social Trouble

**A romance one here, with a theme on gossip and shy people. Hope you like it and please review.**

**Social Trouble**

Dane Soar

**Theme: **embarrassing moment, the space between, bad with people

**Characters/Pairings: **Gil/Bierrez (very, very light), Cernozura (in passing)

**Comments: **Hmm, Gil/Bierrez an interesting idea. Worth continuing on it if people like it though.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gil had faced many, many terrifying sights in his lifetime. However the one in front of him at that moment was easily the most terrible of all.

The pretty Dragon fluttered her eyelashes at him. "It was Gil, right? I hear that you're the new Fire Knight, you must be _awfully_ strong."

She was quickly elbowed out to the side by another women who pressed far too close for him comfort. "Yes, so strong, and you wear your hair so _long_ I…"

Another women cut her off. "I think it's _lovely_, and such a very pretty color."

Gil backed up a step from the one who was to close, avoided the gaze of the one with the fluttering eyelashes, and nodded wordless thanks to the last. The three comely maids had ambushed him in the hall and wouldn't stop twittering long enough for him to get away.

They just kept talking! He had no idea what to do, people were not his specialty, he didn't know how to get away!

But then help came.

"Hey, Gil, there you are." Bierrez ambled down the hall. Apparently he spotted the pleading look he threw him because he spoke to the maids next. "You three, I need to talk to him alone, it's important so, shoo."

They gasped, reading into this mysteriously, then scuttled off, presumably to report their supposed findings to the queen of gossip, the head maid Cernozura. Whatever those findings were.

"Scary," commented Bierrez as he watched them leave. "they jump you or something? You looked like you were about to try to make a run for it. You've gotta work on your social skills."

"They can be very…ah… hard to get away from in groups," he murmured not actually meeting his eye.

"Well, if you ever want to be able to function in one of those formal ball things they have here, you should learn a thing or two about dealing with women like that. The court ladies are awfully clingy to anyone who's remotely good looking as long as they've got power too."

"How do you know that?" he asked quietly, finally tearing his eyes off the floor. Talking to people was_ hard_; he didn't like it in most circumstances. On the battlefield, or on campaign, or giving orders, that wasn't hard. In all the action, no one ever really remembered who had said what and when. "Have you had to attended any formal occasions?"

Bierrez snorted. "You bet. Several to tell you the truth, I've had to do security at all of them sense I took up my duties. It was awful hard to do anything security with ladies fluttering all around," he examined the other former demon with a strange expression. "you got your eye on some fair lady, that could make things a little better if your taken."

"No." responded Gil, very quickly but quietly still.

"Huh, well if your so sure…" he was still looking a him in that strange way. "you know, you're lucky you're so tan, 'cause otherwise everyone would be able to spot that blush."

"_What_?"

He laughed. "There we go, I knew you could talk louder than that liddle whisper, I've heard you out in the field. And your even redder now, this is pretty fun," Bierrez stepped closer his tone changing some. "I could teach you, you know, how to talk with people normally, and I could give you a fool proof method of dealing with those annoying ladies." he took another step forward.

"…really?" nervous Gil back peddled some, but Bierrez closed the gap between again.

"Oh, damn, now your back to using that whisper again. Can hardly hear you, I'll have to lean closer to hear you if you don't speak up." he came even nearer.

Again Gil stepped back, what was Bierrez doing?, and his back hit the wall. Now there was very little space between them. He could easily remember similar things happening when he was in Nadil's Army, but the demons had usually been drunk at the time. There were still scars on his skin from those times.

His immediate reaction was to run but Bierrez stopped this be placing an arm against the wall. "Nice try."

"W-what are you doing?" being close to people was about as hard as talking to them. It almost made it worse.

Coming in so close his nose almost touched his Bierrez said. "Starting rumors, Gil, and dealing with you problem with the ladies," He laughed, and was so close that Gil could almost feel the chuckle. "Pretty effective, eh?" then kissing him briefly on the cheek, he ambled off, whistling amiably, as carefree as he had been when he came up.

Gil leaned there for a few more moments, then hurried quickly in the opposite direction, much confused.

A maid who had been watching from around the corner left hurriedly, thinking what a juicy bit of gossip she had to tell Cernozura.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	23. Weight Difference

**Come on readers I know your out there! Let me have some proof of your existance. Review!**

**And here for your reading pleasure this time in one I am really fond of:**

**Weight Difference**

Dane Soar

**Theme: **Falling, landing, a diplomatic trip gone wrong

**Characters/Pairings: **Kai-stern, Tetheus (in passing), the Dragon Fighters

**Comments: **This fic congers up an interesting mental picture.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dragging his eyes open, Kai-stern groaned and shut them.

"Oh, he's awake!" said a voice nearby, and there was some scuffling and moving around. Kai-stern was a diplomat and surprisingly, he had a lot of experience with waking up and not remembering anything about how he got there. Stupid assassination attempts.

He opened his eyes again and asked the question he always did in these types of circumstances. "…where am I?"

It was easy to recognize the faces that were clustered around. They were Dragon Fighters, and now that he was thinking about it, they were the Fighters that had gone with him and Tetheus for protection.

"You're in a inn, in Plots, h'remember, sir?" it was the Fighter, Mathin, who spoke, the one with a thick western plains burr. "We were h'afraid you were hurt real bad."

Now that Kai-stern did a mental self-check he realized that it felt like someone had taken a damn _crowbar_ to his side. So wincing, he asked the next vital question. "What happened?"

The Fighters sifted uneasily and again it was Mathin who replied. "A h'assassin threw a explosion spell tied to a stick at the roof we were a running across and Captain Tetheus, he h'grabbed you and jumped off."

Seleney, the only woman in the group spoke up. "The doctor says that you cracked a few ribs, and got some nasty bruises on the side."

"That's it?" he'd expected more, falling off roofs usually incurred more injuries. "And why only the ribs?" he'd also expected a broken back.

"Well that would be on account of you'ze bouncen' off the privy roof as you fell. That mostly broke your fall, sir."

"Let me guess, it was on the left side?"

"Yessir."

Kris grinned at him. "We jumped off around the same time too, otherwise we'd be hurting more then you are, sir."

"And where's Tetheus?" he looked around, and yes, there was no Tetheus there. "Why isn't he here?"

There were some grins that were hastily smothered. "Whell, that would be on account of the Captain being heavier then you are, sir."

"And that has to what to do with anything?"

Mathin looked uncomfortable. "The Captain, he ah…went through the privy roof, instead of bouncing off it like you did, 'cause he was heavier. H'I believe he's still soaking in the bathhouse, sir."

The mental picture of the events played in front of Kai-stern's eyes, then he bleached it completely from his memory. However, through his ribs were awful sore, this could be very useful for blackmail at another point in time.

He made a mental note, 'remember this for later.'

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	24. Chasing

**Since someone mentioned it, a privey is an old fashoned bathroom. Basicly a seat with a hole. Think of those portable Port-a-pottys.**

**Chasing **

Dane Soar

**Theme: **Stubborn, chasing, and reasons

**Characters/Pairings: **Bierrez/Gil (lightly), Rune

**Comments: **A sort of vague sequel to "Social Trouble".

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bierrez was stubborn. Very. Very stubborn. And this particular attribute made him a very good hunter. At the moment, he was cat hunting.

"So have you had some sort of quarrel with Gil?" asked Rune, as they leaned against the rail on the second story of the Castle. "I mean, it's not my place or anything, but he seems to be avoiding you like the plague lately and usually you two are around each other a lot."

"Well…not an argument as such." Bierrez scratched his head.

"I thought so," with a small contented grin that suggested he had just won money, Rune crossed his arms. "you and him, hmmm? Or not exactly sense he's trying against all odds to stay away from you. You're still trying to chase him, and it from the looks of things Gil it putting up a pretty good fight."

"And how do you know so much about this kind of thing?"

Rune's smile grew. "I've had my own experiences of chasing and being chased, lets just say. But…" he grew more serious. "a word to the warning, I think Gil looks a little…worn these days."

"Good, then that means I'm finally wearing him down, maybe he won't keep running away from me."

"I don't know about that, I mean, he really does look tired, maybe you should back off a little."

"No," said Bierrez. "not until he gets what I'm trying to make him understand. He's stubborn, but I'm stubborn-er."

"I don't know, you might be going around it the wrong way. Remember that Gil was in Nadil's Army even long than you were and his experiences there weren't all good. Don't you think that all this chasing your doing might just be reminding him of those times and that is what is making him run from you?"

He cast his eyes down over the railing, somewhat sheepish. "Never did think of that..."

"Well think about it now," Rune shook a finger at him. "chase him, by all means, but be careful about it. Speaking of which," he nodded down at the courtyard. Someone was following one of the paths down there, not really seeming to be going anywhere in particular, just wandering. "there's Gil now. And off with you,"

With a nod, Bierrez trotted off toward the garden calling out to Gil. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

Gil jumped like a cat, looked at him with an expression of panic, then ran.

Knowing that eventually he would catch him, Bierrez took off after. He _was_ cat-hunting after all.

Gil was stubborn. But he was stubborn-er.

He'd catch him eventually, he knew.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	25. An Interesting Meeting

**Another 'how one of the Officers might had gotten introduced' story. Read and reveiw please.**

**An Interesting Meeting**

Dane Soar

**Characters/Pairings:** Tetheus, Lykouleon/ Raseleane

**Theme: **An annoyed prisoner, meeting the Dragon Lord

**Comments: **The Dragon Tribe always seem to be materializing their swords out of nowhere, if you look, very rarely do they carry weapons except for the Fighter's bows and Rath when he uses the Light Sword, and Rath himself explains why. I guess no one carries around swords unless their about to use them, must be for convenience.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

One of the demon prisoners in a camp of Dragon Fighters peered out through a knothole in the wall of hut where they were being kept.

"Hey Fesse, Razen, Till," he called to the other prisoners. "come have a look at this."

"What is it?" asked Till, looking up from her inspection of her claws.

"There's a demon wandering around out there," said the demon at the knothole.

"Really?" Interested now, the other three prisoners crowded around the wall with the other.

"Big sonnava bitch, isn't he?" said one, Fesse. "And he's just wanderin' out there, wonder what he thinks he's up to."

"Yeah…oh look, those damn Fighters spotted him, look at them scurry at him."

"Oh!" cried Till, surprised. "I can't believe it!"

"See how he hit that sentry! Bet he'll have a hellva headache."

"Hey, that was a good shot there! Look at that Fighter fall!"'

"Too bad they're hanging onto that broadsword of his so he can't get it out."

"Bet he'd cause some damage with that big sword out!"

One demon sighed and slumped to the ground. "Oh, they got him. Hit him over the back of the head."

"Yes, they're dragging him away now. Too bad, he put up a fight, eh? Real warrior like fellow out there."

"They never would have gotten him if they hadn't ganged up on him." one demon grumbled.

"Forget about it," Till said. "that fellow's as good as dead."

-------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the outermost outpost of the land held by the Dragon Lord, in fact on the edge of the land that the Demon Lord held sway over, Lord Lykouleon leaned over a map of his lands.

"What do you think, Raseleane? The Demon Army battalion has taken the land here," he touched part of the map. "and our forces are situated, there and there and there," he tapped three places, which were marked with lead markers. "I don't see how we're going reclaim that land we have lost."

The Lady Raseleane, his wife, peered carefully over the map. "Well perhaps if you took some men from here, and moved them to here, that would give you enough Fighters there to mount a counter attack." Many people would have disregarded her opinion, but Lykouleon valued it highly, she, like him, had been schooled in combat and tactics from a young age. Raseleane sighed. "I wish that the Black Officer was still with us, he was brilliant at positioning troops."

"Yes, Greshe was the most extraordinary tactician I've ever met. He served both my father and me well, however died the way he would have wished to, in battle." Lykouleon reached over to where the Black Crystal sat and scoped it up, a Fighter had found in with the former Officer's remains. It felt cold in his hand.

Greshe's second in command entered the room and saluted both of them. "Milord, Milady, we've caught something I think you might want to see."

"What is it, Farthil?" asked Lykouleon.

"Bring him in," called Farthil behind him. "You might want to stay well back, Majesties."

Two Fighters entered backwards dragging on chains with some amount of force.

"It was hell getting him this far, sir," one Fighter gritted out, wrapping his chain around his hands more tightly. "he's been fighting us all the way. This one's stubborn _and_ strong."

"Get him in here." ordered Farthil.

Both Fighters yanked hard on their chains and managed to pull someone part of the way in but they grabbed the doorframe and held on hard.

"Let go of that!" snapped one of the Fighters tugging on his chain.

The one they were pulling was a man, tall and far too thin, with dark hair. He stubbornly clung to the doorframe, refusing to cooperate.

"Who is this?" asked Lykouleon.

"We found him wandering near the west camp, sir," explained Farthil. "he's a demon _and_ he was armed."

Raseleane straightened, looking intently at the dark man. "You think he might be a spy?"

"I'm sure of it, Milady," Farthil frowned at the two Fighters who were still struggling with the prisoner. "Get him in you two!"

Both Fighters yanked hard on the chains at the same time and the demon lost his grip. Staggering he almost fell, but the two Fighters again yanked on their chains, which were manacled to the demon's wrists, jerking him upright.

The demon lashed out at the left Fighter with the chain in hand. He swept the man's feet out from him, stamping on the man's stomach so that he yelped in pain and curled up. The other Fighter leaped at him, materializing his sword as he moved, but the demon didn't even bother to turn, he struck out backwards with a fisted hand and slammed the Fighter in the face.

There was a crack from the Fighter's nose and he went very pale, fell to his knees, and clutched it. His sword clattered to the ground.

The demon moved toward the door, but Farthil got in front of him blocking the exit. He glared at the demon. "Stop where you are, demon, you're in the presence of the Dragon Lord and Lady. Show a little respect."

But the demon disregarded him, grabbing one manacle with the other hand and pulling on it. The metal bent, then broke and the demon snapped the other one before shaking the chains off.

"Let me pass," he told Farthil, quietly but evenly, a threat obvious in his voice.

"No," Farthil said, reaching out to materialize his weapon as he spoke.

The demon moved fast, striking out toward Farthil. But the Fighter who had been clutching his bloody nose appeared between them, one of the discarded chains in his hand. Lashing out with it he caught the demon around the head with enough force to send him flying. The demon landed on the floor not far from the table with the maps.

Farthil, his sword in hand, made a move as if to finish the demon off there and then, but Lykouleon stopped him with a raised hand and, "Wait,"

"But Milord!" he protested.

"You brought him here to question him as a spy," Lykouleon explained. "kill him now and we miss whatever information we may gain from him. It's also terribly impolite." He looked down at the demon, who lay very still, blood pooling around his head.

"Yes, Milord," said Farthil reluctantly. The Fighter who had been attacked first was staggering upright, still clutching his stomach and the other was mopping up the blood off his face from his broken nose with a handkerchief. Both gathered behind Farthil.

On the ground the demon was also recovering, raising himself up on his arms, shaking his head as if he was trying to clear it.

"Can you stand?" Lykouleon asked the demon, not in a tone of authority, but a kinder one.

The demon slowly drew himself to his feet and the Dragon Lord and Lady were able to finally see him clearly.

When the chain had hit him, it had torn a gash across his temple, the blood that ran down the side of his face was the exactly the same color red as his eyes. He was tall, even for a demon, who, like the Dragon Clan, were naturally tall and very, very, thin, as if he had not had a good meal in a long time. His dark hair was long enough to brush his shoulders but ragged, as if he had not been able to cut it, and his eyes shadowed and tired. However the demon's expression was defiant, stubborn, and he glared at Lykouleon in a way he suggested he was not about to be cooperative.

By glancing over at his wife, Lykouleon suggested that she want to start, the demon might react better to her.

She stood, smiling. "My name is lady Raseleane and this is Lord Lykouleon. We mean you no harm if you help us. Tell us, are you a spy for Nadil's Army?"

"No." said the demon shortly.

"Then why were you lurking around that camp armed?" demanded Farthil.

"I was lost," the demon stated, Farthil snorted in disbelief. "I had no idea whose land I was in, I have been lost for the better part of this month."

"And your weapon?" asked Lykouleon. "Farthil, you have it?"

He nodded and summoned a broadsword out of the air. "This was what he had on him. We had a hell of a time, excuse me Milady I forgot you were here; we had a _hard_ time, getting it away from him."

"I have every reason to want to be armed," the demon said, his voice completely monotone, with no inflection of anger at the accusations. "the Borders are filled of other rouge demons and bandits. If I planned to survive, weaponry was necessary."

"You make sense," Raseleane pointed out. "and if you truly were lost, there is no way anyone could justly punish you for what you did not know."

Lykouleon nodded. "Two questions remain, first of all, are you a member of Nadil's Army?"

"Not for two years,"

"I see, then, the second question, why did you resist capture?"

"I was being taken by members of the Dragon Clan to their leader, and I am a former member of Nadil's Army and a demon, I had no reason to expect to live through the encounter."

"Then your behavior is justifiable, though I doubt Cathen or Zthei well agree with you," the two Fighters who had been incapacitated by the demon glowered at the dark man. "the same with Farthil, but I assure you that we will treat you well regardless of what race you belong to." Lykouleon looked carefully at the demon, seeing again the thin face and the shadows under his eyes. "You look unwell, if I offer you sanctuary here, will you take it?"

The demon eyes flickered carefully around the room as if he were weighting up the pros and cons at the same time he was debating possible escape plans and exits. Finally he nodded.

"Good," said Lykouleon. "and can I ask your name?"

The demon lifted his head proudly, even as his shoulders slumped with weariness. "My name…my name is Tetheus."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	26. Where Is The Paperwork?

**Sorry for updating today, I had one of those weekends that's over as soon as it begins.**

**Where Is The Paperwork?**

Dane Soar

**Characters/Pairings:** Kai-stern, Alfeegi

**Theme: **Being irritating, paperwork

**Comments: **Oh, poor poor Alfeegi.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kai-stern was all grins as he leaned on the desk. "Ah, there you are 'Feegi."

"Oh no, what did you do now, Kai-stern?" Alfeegi said with a groan.

"I actually did all the paperwork for the report on that last diplomatic trip to Luwa."

"You did? That's wonderful, you almost never do your work so soon!" the White Officer looked around eagerly. "Where is it?"

"I hid it. Guess where."

"What are you doing with a shovel, Kai-stern?"

"Ah, ah, ah," the Blue Dragon Officer waggled a finger. "no hints, now."

Alfeegi moaned and put his head in his hands. "What did I ever do to disserve you as a fellow Officer?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	27. Steps To Mischief

**Steps To Mischief**

Dane Soar

**Characters/Pairings:** Gil, Bierrez

**Themes: **Steps, yarn, cats

**Comments: **Not much plot here, but funny enough. I could see it happening though.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Step One:** get ball of yarn, make sure it's large and fluffy.

**Step Two:** locate Gil.

**Step Three: **con him into following you, keep ball of yarn hidden in case he becomes suspicious.

Note: he can run faster than you, chances are, if he suspects something, he _will_.

**Step Four:** keep him distracted and move down the hall until you are next to a closet.

**Step Five:** open closet door, push Gil in, and chuck ball of yarn in after.

Quickly shut door.

**Step Six:** leave.

Wait for a few hours to make sure.

**Step Seven: **come back and cautiously open the door.

Witness:

Gil glared up at Bierrez with his one good eye from the midst of the yarn, it was wrapped around him in hopelessly tangled loops. "I _hate_ you."

Bierrez leaned casually against the door-jam, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. "Aw, is the little kitty all tied up at the moment? Should I come back later?"

"Stop doing this! It's the fourth time this _week_!"

"So?"

"It's _Wednesday_!"

"And you're still falling for it, every single time, cat. It's hilarious!" from an inner pocket Bierrez drew a dagger and set it down on the closet floor. Then he shut the door. Gil could get himself loose…eventually.

**Step Eight:** shut the door and run.

Very quickly.

And hide.

For the next week.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	28. Journey

**Journey **

Dane Soar

**Characters/Pairings: **Tetheus, Saabel (in passing), Bierrez, Gil, Shydeman (in passing), Thatz,

**Theme: **Finding someone, getting accepted, Captains

**Comments:** I have several ideas for the variations of them finding Tetheus after his battle with his brother, but here's the first one I finished.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had taken days for them to get there, even traveling by Darna-back at full speed. They all knew that the trip was most likely futile, they might not be able to find anything when they got there. But it was a trip that they had to make, Lord Lykouleon understood and even though Fighters were desperately needed in the capital to help with restoration efforts, he let them go.

None of the Dragon Fighters could rest easy until they knew what had happened to their Captain Tetheus after his clash with his powerful brother. Saabel had told them of where the battlefield was and as soon as the fighting had stopped in Dragoon, the Fighters had begun to prepare for the journey.

Surprisingly the expedition was lead by Bierrez, who had never met Tetheus himself, but took his new responsibility as Red Dragon Officer seriously. Along with him where whichever Fighters he had chosen to take. Also there was Thatz and Gil, the only Knights who were in any sort of condition to go, as Saabel would be a few weeks in recovering.

It was a strange trip, they spent most of it fighting rouge demons, deserters or survivors of Nadil's Army.

When they arrived, the group found a enormous crater, the ground inside it cracked and fused like glass. On the rim of the crater they left the Darnas and continued on foot.

The going became tougher, if that was possible, feet broke through the fused crust, to come back out with gashes around the ankle from the sharp hole and cracks in the ground, according to Thatz, lead all the way down to magma deep in the earth. Anyone who fell in one of those wouldn't come back up, though luckily, there wasn't an incident of that.

Not long after that, they came upon Shydeman's corpse, Bierrez made a disgusted sound at the body, he was no great liker of the demon, and gestured to the Fighters to continue on.

The body of Shydeman had been broken and burned into the rock around him, he had obviously taken the blast badly. If Shydeman had been in such bad condition, what could have happened to the Captain?

"It would make sense, sir," said a fighter. "if they were thrown apart by a force, then Captain Tetheus would be on the other side of the creator."

Shading his eyes, Thatz gazed out and sighed. "I could send Earth to check, but the ground is so unstable I'm afraid it'll collapse under his weight."

"Back to the old fashioned way," muttered one of the Fighters, a tall woman named Seleny.

"Aye," agreed Mathen, an old man, with a thick accent. "that we wheel. I just wish we had time for it."

"But we know the Captain is still alive, otherwise the Black Dragon Crystal would have shown up back at the Castle."

That was what the Fighters had told themselves over and over throughout the whole trip, their Captain had to be alive.

"There's many a worse thing than being dead though," remarked Mathen grimly.

Again they were back to hiking, and the journey was no less treacherous than before. After what seemed to be an eternity, they came within sight of the far carter rim.

"There, I think I see him!" called the farthest forward Fighter, pointing.

As soon as he did, he triggered a flat out run in the searchers, stumbling, tripping over the rough ground, skinning knees and cutting hands. A few times someone almost fell into the fissures, but were grabbed in time to save them.

Hour upon hour they traveled, scraping skin and acquiring bruises.

Then, finally, they found him.

The figure in black that the Fighter had spotted was sunk half into the ruined earth, his clothes burned, his skin blackened with soot and dust.

Mathen skidded into a kneeling position next to him, reaching for the neck and a pulse. There was a few tense seconds as everyone else caught up with him, feet shuffling nervously on the cracked ground.

"Alive," said Mathen finally. "from hwhat I can see, not hwell, but alive."

Sighs echoed around the crater from people who hadn't realized they'd been holding their breath.

"Let's get back." Bierrez said finally. "get a board or something and lay him on it, we'll go back around the crater edge. Once we get back to the Darnas we'll find some way to rig a carrying thing between two."

Seleny saluted. "Yessir, Captain Bierrez." and the Fighters set to work around their wounded Officer.

They'd never called Bierrez anything but sir before.

Somehow by finding the other Captain he'd become one himself to them.

But Bierrez would think about that later, for now, there was a wounded Officer to get back to the capital.

Next to him, Gil rubbed raw palms. "It will be a slow trip back, with Captain Tetheus in this bad condition." he didn't sound very vexed.

"Yeah," Bierrez said, as he watched the Fighters carefully digging Tetheus out. "but it's not like we have a choice."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	29. It’ll Do For Now

**It'll Do For Now**

**Theme: **Temporary, respect, lively young people

**Characters/Pairings: **Bierrez, Tetheus (in passing)

**Comments: **You'd think that the Dragon Fighters would be pretty resentful of having to take orders from a new person. Plus Bierrez is not the kind of person who would take to others being obnoxious to him. Sparks would probably fly.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The younger rookies of the Dragon Fighters did not like that there was a new Red Officer in the Castle, or more specifically, they didn't like the idea that Captain Bierrez had been a demon not to long ago. Of course, since they were young, they either didn't know, or didn't remember, that their other Captain, Tetheus, had been a demon once too.

To make it worse, it was spring, the time when young people were full of energy and the Dragon Clan in particular.

Bierrez winced as a class herded into the salle, the indoor training rooms, a large empty room, lined with mirrors and with the only windows small and narrow affairs near the ceiling.

There was already a fight going on in the middle of the muddle of young men, two Fighters slugging each the others as other cheered them on. Too bad there weren't any girls in this batch of rookies, they tended to have a calming effect on a group of boys, Bierrez had noticed, boy were less likely to pull off stupid stunts like this if it would embarrass them in front of the opposite sex.

Gritting his teeth he waded in, swatting the youngsters out of the way, though they probably weren't to far removed from him in age (which was part of a problem with his authority), he was easily a head taller than them, as demons grew faster than Dragons.

When he finally reached the two would be combatants, he grabbed them both by the scruffs of their necks and knocked their heads together hard enough to make them sit down and see stars.

"So you two want to fight, huh?" he asked them. "Well I don't care how many of you bash each other's brains in, but don't bring it into my godsdamn salle!"

"It's not yours!" said one of the boys that he had sent to the floor. There was an instant hush, though someone gasped, and all were wide eyed. Their new Captain was not known to have the sweetest of temper even at the best of times.

"What did you say?" he asked, softly. Anyone with sense backed up a few steps.

"I…I said…" the Fighter gulped, then drew from wounded pride. "I said it's not yours, demon scum! We're under Captain Tetheus' command, not yours, we don't have to listen to anything you say! No _demon_ can ever lead us!"

"Really?" Bierrez's voice was flat and cold.

The young Dragon got to his feet, looking him up and down, sneering and arrogant. Now that he had started talking, there was no stopping him. "And who do you think you are anyway, demon? I'll have you know that I was _Lord_ Lintel before I joined the rank and you should speak with respect when you address me."

In reply, Bierrez reach down (though it was not too far down) and grabbed Lord Lintel by his collar, and lifted him easily off the floor. It didn't take much effort, he was an adult, at the peak of his power and Lintel was still an uncoordinated adolescent.

Half-choked by his tunic Lintel scrabbled at his hands but stopped when Bierrez shook him thoroughly. When he was nicely raddled, he set him back down.

"I…" the Fighter said, slowly with a definite slur. "I…am…am…Lord…"

"And _I_ am Bierrez, that's _Captain_ Bierrez to you, the Red Dragon Officer and I easily outrank you on any day, and in this room," he swept an arm out to indicate the training salle. "I definitely outrank everyone in this entire Castle but for the Dragon Lord, and in these walls, he's my equal." which was true. Officers outranked everyone, they had to, especially the Red and Black Officer, how else would they be able to command the Fighters, some of which were the sons of nobles. And how else would they be able to train them, and the heir to the Dragon Lord's throne, as all heirs had to be trained in combat before they took up their throne.

"But…" the young Dragon stuttered, he was sensing that he was in waters over his head.

"Shut up, stupid. And close your mouth, you look even dimmer than usual."

"But that's not possib…"

"Do you want to ask Tetheus about it?"

The rookie snapped his mouth shut. He knew that the Black Dragon Officer would not only probably agree, but would also punish him or dismiss from the Fighters altogether. Still burning with resentment Lintel backed away, his head bowed in defeat.

Bierrez crossed his arms and tapped his fingers on his arm, surveying the rest of the class. "Now does anybody else have…do you want to repeat that a little louder Lintel?"

The young Dragon jumped and colored, he thought he had spoken to softly for anyone but the few nearby him.

"I said, repeat that louder."

"…err…I said…said demon scum…err, Captain."

Again the salle was full of silent wide-eyed Dragons.

"Out." said Bierrez, simply. "Get out of my training room. Now. _I'm_ not going to teach you. You can go explain to Tetheus why if you want, he might even get rid of you, I don't care. Get out."

Lintel stood, rooted to the spot. Rolling his eyes, Bierrez grabbed him again by the collar, then frog-marched him to the door. Kicking it open, he threw Lintel out into the dirt.

He turned back to his class. "Anyone else have something they want to say?" heads shook around the room, but no one dared to meet his eye. "Good. Get started."

As the rookies began warm ups, Bierrez inwardly grinned grimly. They would learn to listen when he told them to do something. They were afraid of him now, well, that was fine, as long as there was respect in there to.

Too bad if they didn't like him, he wasn't there to be liked.

He was there to do security and he couldn't do that if his forces didn't listen to him.

If they hated him, that was alright, as long as they learned. That was all that counted.

First would come fear.

Next would come respect.

Then perhaps, over time, they would come to accept him. He could really start to work then.

Until that time, fear would do.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I regret to say that I am posting faster than I am writing and am rather uncomfortable with the small amount of chapters I have stored up. Thus I'm going to put this on a temporary hiatus until Nov. 30 or a little before that. This will hopefully give me time to write more.**

**Sorry about the long wait in store but I'll be back, I promise, don't give up on me! See you in November!**


	30. Introducing

**And after being back from such a long break...I'm late. Not a good way to start off let me tell you. But at least I'm back. Leave me a review.**

**Introducing **

**Theme: **Meeting important people

**Characters/Pairings:** Lykouleon, Gil, Bierrez

**Comments: **Bierrez doesn't strike me as polite with _anyone_.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

With a certain amount of amusement, Lykouleon looked down from his throne at the two newest members of his staff. They knelt on one knee, side by side, but they both looked back at him.

Saabel had arrived, with a good amount of drama, a few days ago and had already fallen into the rhythm of his schedule and taken up his duties.

These two however had slipped in, almost like shadows, and very few would have known that they were there at all, if not for the maids.

The maids knew everything.

Gossip was alive and well in the Castle.

One man –demon- looked at him squarely in the eye and appeared to be working on a vicious glare. There was fire behind that look though, fire that would be useful in a Red Dragon Officer.

This Bierrez was an interesting man. He appeared to be angry with having to be formally introduced, but it only seemed to be a habitual amount of grumpy-ness that Bierrez probably would give to anything he had to do.

"Bierrez Verisu," he'd snapped when he'd had to introduce himself, giving his name in the modern speech and old Demon Clan pronunciation. That was the traditional polite way that demons introduced themselves, though the tone was not polite at all.

In appearance Bierrez was tall, with short cut yellow orange hair, though the two bangs at his temples had been let to grow long and his eyes were amber.

As a sharp contrast, the other demon, who was quiet and had introduced himself in such a low tone of voice it was difficult to catch, as: "Gil."

He was doing a very intent inspection of the floor and his boots, looking as if he would rather do many unpleasant things than have to meet the Dragon Lord's eye. But Gil still had an air about him that made one like him, for all that he barely spoke.

Only a few inches shorter than Bierrez, the new Fire Dragon Knight had brown red hair, worn long, and one amber eye. His face was scared, as was the other eye and his hands too bore signs of a hard life in the form of scars.

The corner of Lykouleon's mouth quirked in a smile.

Yes, these two would do very nicely.

They were just what he needed.

"What's that look for?" snapped Bierrez.

"_Bierrez_!" said Gil, in a low hiss. "_Manners_."

"Forget manners, what am I supposed to do in this godsawful Castle?"

Lykouleon rose from his chair. "Why don't I show the two of you?" with the same smile on his face he lead both former demons from the room.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	31. Explosive

**Explosive **

**Theme: **Things that go boom

**Characters/Pairings: **Kai-Stern, Tetheus,

**Comments: **Sadly there's no dynamite in Dragon Knights, but I was able to come up with an acceptable alternative.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You know the bad thing about explosion spells Tetheus?" said Kai-stern carefully his eyes fixed on a point in front of them.

"No, Kai-stern," said Tetheus in the same careful tone. "what is the bad thing about explosion spells?"

"Well, when the coating wears off the spell, it absorbs air…and it goes bang."

"Oh… I see."

"So how long do you think this one's been wearing off?"

"A very long time. Probably too long."

"Is this the part were we run screaming, Tetheus?"

"You scream, I'll run."

The parchment sizzled suddenly and began to smoke.

"Oh-oh." They said, almost at the same time.

Then bolted.

Behind them, Kai-stern's office blew up.

The force of the blast threw them into the opposite wall, catapulting flaming bits of wood after them.

"You know," said Tetheus in a somewhat dazed voice. "a few Fighters are about to come running. When they do, how about we leave out the part were we ran screaming."

"Yeah," said Kai-stern. "I will if you will."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	32. Nobles

**Wo, reviewers! It was radio silence out there for a while, I was kind of worried. **

**Nobles**

**Theme: **Dealing with annoying people, Kai-stern's alcohol

**Characters/Pairings:** All four Officers, Lykouleon,

**Comments: **A while ago a reviewer commented that Kai-stern probably kept a vial of alcohol on his person, it was an interesting idea.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All of the Officers had different ways of dealing with the stress of the hell-like large diplomatic missions, the kind were half the court came with you when you went.

And they really were hell.

The noble ladies whined and complained. The noble lords whined and complained. Then the Dragon Fighters along with them whined and complained about how much the annoying aristocracy whined and complained.

Kai-stern drained the vial of alcohol kept in his pocket with sad regularity, exercising his amazing ability to act normal while completely sloshed. When that failed, or when he ran out of alcohol, he exercised his other ability to act completely drunk while depressingly sober.

Ruwalk dealt with it by not going. When Lord Lykouleon was away it was his job to deal with things so that nothing crisis like happened. He was sure he liked this better.

Tetheus gave off his aura of 'intimidating demon' even more strongly whenever a noble approached him, he didn't have the time to listen to their idiocy. When that didn't deter, he found that just staring at them often made them scurry quickly away. Sometimes having red eyes was an advantage.

Alfeegi had a whole library of biting comebacks and scathing remarks to retort with when bothered. He also knew how to systematically breakdown and destroy a person verbally in twenty seconds flat. His lightning temper and fast tongue didn't make him a popular person among the nobles.

That left Lord Lykouleon for them to go to, which they did with much regularity. Once he listened to their complaints he assured them that he'd speak to the Officer in question about it. Then once they were gone he'd shake his head and go back to doing something productive.

Forget irritating nobles, for once, it paid to be the Dragon Lord. He could afford to ignore them when he felt like it.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	33. Natural

**Natural **

**Dane Soar**

**Theme: Weapons**

**Characters/Pairings: Bierrez, Gil**

**Comments:** A possible explanation for how we see Gil wielding such a wide variety of weapons throughout the story without a problem from a pair of axes to a metallic whip. Maybe he's just got that skill.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The two former demons faced off across the practice field holding weapons at the ready. This was, what? The fortieth round? Twentieth?

Bierrez had lost count. He hardly even remember which weapon he was holding now, and he wasn't about to take his eyes off Gil long enough to see. That guy was really, _really_ fast, his smattering of wounds attested to that.

They probably been facing off against each other for most of the day, it was evening now. He was aware, dimly, that they'd gathered an audience, which stayed well back for safety's sake, but he didn't give them much attention.

Now was around the time Bierrez regretted challenging Gil to a bit of practice.

Sword, ax, dagger, spear, anything they'd spared with, Gil had subsequently knocked out of his hands not long after he picked it up, either that or sent _him_ flying.

How the hell did he manage it? It was like, every weapon the other demon picked up, he was a master of. Was this the mark of a real fighter?

Bierrez had no clue, he was just focused on living through this sparing match!

And in that moment that his attention was diverted, Gil struck.

There went his weapon, a short sword.

"Shit." said Bierrez emphatically holding his stinging hands up in a gesture of surrender. "That's enough, you win."

Gil blinked, surprised. "Really? Are you sure?"

Casting a look around the training field littered with weapons Bierrez let sarcasm in his voice. "Oh, yeah. _Positive_."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	34. Nadil Will Fall

**Nadil Will Fall**

Dane Soar

**Theme**: Reasons why, lists, fighting

**Characters/Pairings: **Some hinted at Rath/Cesia, Lykouleon, Raseleane, Dragon Fighters, just about everyone I think, with only a few exclusions

**Comments:** Most of these situations are purely hypothetical, but it gave me a nice warm fuzzy feeling to write.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was fact, it was known. Demons still fought on against the Dragons, but it was only a matter of time before it happened. Nadil would fall because of:

**1) The Dragon Clan. **

Steely eyed the Dragon Lord stood before his troops, disregarding the fact that he still was wounded, his Queen by his side. This was the largest concentration of Dragon Fighters left in this area, all others were busy fighting, holding the demons back.

"This is it," he said. "this will be the last battle no matter who wins, no matter who looses. But we must triumph, if we want to continue to live, to save the innocent those who cannot defend themselves. Think to your family, your kin, all those you care for and hold dear. Today you will fight for them. We will not be destroyed, we will live, live to build a new day in which we will see our children happy and peaceful!"

There were cheers, hoots, and whistles of support, Fighters who were likely to die in the battle yelled their support.

Among the Fighters, others stood too, Ruwalk, Thatz, Rune, Ringleys, Cernozura and Tintlet, determined to fight while they still could.

**2) The group that was currently running around Nadil's Castle.**

Kitchel was carrying a weapon to give to Rath and Cesia, none of the rest of them knew more than that, but they knew it was important. Bierrez, Gil, Kitchel, and two Dragon Fighters dashed along the halls, hoping desperately they'd find them in time.

**3) The Demon Clan**

Among the armies demons threw their weapons down, gave up. They were tired of suffering at the hands of a Lord who cared not for them, tired of following a leader who didn't care how many of them died to accomplish what he wanted.

In huge groups demons surrendered, threw their lot in on the other side, hoping to survive.

**4) Rath and Cesia**

The two stood before the room where Nadil was, hand in hand.

"Are you ready?" Rath asked Cesia.

She smiled at him. "Of course. You know if we live through this, I'm going to punch you for being such an idiot, this definitely violates the terms of the not doing stuff that'll almost get you killed."

Rath laughed.

They walked in.

It was fact, it was known. Nadil would fall.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	35. Too Much To Do

**Too Much To Do**

Dane Soar

**Theme: **Too much work, overwork

**Characters/Pairings: **Alfeegi, Kai-stern, Ruwalk, Tetheus, Dragon Fighters (in passing)

**Comments: **No one really knows how much paperwork Alfeegi has to do, but I presume it's a _lot_.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There were times when it seemed like there was too much for Alfeegi to do, and little things began to slip through his fingers. Spending his days frantically doing paperwork didn't even seem to put a dent in the mountainous pile in his office.

There wasn't enough time in the day to get enough done so he began staying up later and later and getting up earlier and earlier.

Then it seemed to be a waste to get up three times a day and go find something to eat, really he didn't _have_ to eat breakfast, and lunch wasn't too important either. This got to the point were Ruwalk began bringing in something every few days and shoving it in his face so he'd eat at all.

But then even Ruwalk got busy with politics and forgot.

Eventually Alfeegi forgot food and sleep almost completely, his office became his home practically.

He could be found there at all times of the day or night, though most inhabitants of the Castle were now too busy to remember. Plots had erupted and there was suddenly a great deal of work for everyone.

But even though the Dragon Clan is a hardy race, eventually even their endurance can fail.

Sadly this could happen at an inopportune time.

Just for a moment, Alfeegi tottered on the edge of the step he stood on, then he toppled forward down the flight as his papers slid down with him. He tumbled down a few feet before Kai-stern caught him, dragging the other Officer upright.

"… umm, he's just passed out," the Blue Officer told the hall at large placatingly, the servants, courtiers, ambassadors, and Fighters murmured nervously.

Ruwalk joined him in helping him carry Alfeegi out, as a helpful Fighter picked the papers up off the steps passing them to his Captain.

"I can't believe he was stupid enough to let it go this far." Ruwalk muttered to Kai-stern. "Now I feel kind of bad for not paying more attention to this."

"Don't blame yourself," they had made it out of the hall and out of public view they set Alfeegi down. "you were busy, so was everyone for that matter."

All the same Ruwalk sighed, the sight of Alfeegi, the blood draining slowly from his face and his toppling toward the stone steps would be one to disturb him for nights to come. "You know, as soon as he wakes up, he'll do exactly the same thing again," said Ruwalk slowly.

"Without a doubt." Kai-stern agreed. "But you've got a plan, right?"

"Of course I do," a smile broke out across Ruwalk's face.

"Ah, you want to double team him."

"Yep, there's no way he can resist the both of us, we can easily annoy him into sleeping and eating."

"Deal." said Kai-stern at once.

They shook on it.

Meanwhile Alfeegi was still unconscious, leaning against the wall, he had no idea what he was about to up against.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	36. Deluge

Deluge 

Dane Soar

**Theme: **Being really wet, stuck in the rain

**Characters/Pairings: **Tetheus, Dragon Fighters, Lykouleon, Raseleane

**Comments: **Hey, winy nobles arefun to make fun of.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The skies had opened up, dumping bucket upon bucket of water down on whatever poor sot hadn't managed to get under a convenient roof.

The contingent of Dragon Fighters accompanying the diplomatic mission were some of those poor sots. They huddled under the relative cover of an overhang in the courtyard, trying to keep water out of their bowls and their bread from turning into mush.

Captain Tetheus was also there, forgoing a meal as useless in this rain, he was examining a map closely. The map was waterproof, but the rain beaded on it as it hit the paper and he had to pause to flick the droplets off every now and then. Inevitably some of the Fighters got showered.

"Man, I can't believe that Lord Lykouleon and Lady Raseleane are in there eating warm and dry." One Fighter grumbled to the other.

"But don't forget," reminded the Fighter next to him. "there are also about half a dozen nobles in there too. _They_ were the ones who protested us eating in the same inn room as them. You know that Lord Lykouleon is usually fairly good about things like that."

"I guess we're just too low and dirty to be associated the aristocracy when we're not doing some vital function like body guarding." another drawled.

"I'm not low ranking," protested the first Fighter, tipping water out of his bowl carefully. "I'm the fifth son on Lord Imrha, technically I'm a noble myself… not that it matters while I'm in the ranks."

"Then why don't you go in there and demand your rights?"

"Because I don't want to have to be the one to anger all those irritating aristocrats. I mean, come on, I'm only a fifth son, I don't have that much influence."

A shower of water landed on them as Tetheus flicked the water off his map at them, signaling the end of the conversation.

The door to the inn opened, silhouetting Lord Lykouleon and at right behind him, Lady Raseleane.

"This is ridiculous," he said. "come inside, I don't care who is what rank, it's wet. Come in."

"But—" one Fighter began to say but Lykouleon cut him off.

"No, it's wet and disgusting out here, come in all of you, for now, we'll manage."

"But—"

"When the Dragon Lord gives a order," Tetheus said blandly. "you are supposed to listen."

That squelched the last of the protests, not that the Fighters were too unhappy about getting out of the rain.

And if some of the nobles sniffed and looked down their noses at them, what of it? The Fighters were just thrilled to be warm, dry, and served fresh non-squishy bread.

Lykouleon smiled as Tetheus went to go back out into the rain.

"Patrol?" he murmured.

Tetheus nodded.

"Better hold your breath, its still raining buckets out there."

"I know…" muttered Tetheus darkly.

Quietly Lykouleon laughed. In a way it was kind of ironic that the Fighters were all happily dry while their Captain was going to be wet and in a very bad mood outside. He glanced over at the scowling nobles, yes tomorrow would probably prove to be very interesting.


	37. Hate Demons

**Hate Demons**

Dane Soar

**Characters/Pairings: **Ruwalk, Tetheus, Lykouleon (in passing)

**Theme: **Hate and lack of, helping someone in need

**Comments:** Just a sort of drabble from before Tetheus was an Officer, I presume at sometime he did something for the Dragon clan that was redeeming.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ruwalk had no especial liking of demons, though as a courtier, he'd had no great involvement with them in his youth. But that did not mean the other Clan hadn't impacted his life.

Being at court as he grew up, he heard many a story about the latest demon massacre, or the newest treachery and disliked the demons, mostly just on principal.

There was also the ambassador from the demon clan, an unsavory and allover unlikable woman. She had a disconcerting habit of eyeing any children in her vicinity as if she was hungry for a bite.

And then there was the cousin that was murdered by a rouge battalion of demons, who'd he'd been close to when they were very young. In recent years they'd drifted away from each other, but his loss still stung Ruwalk.

He didn't like demons. He did not.

And there was no reason why he should stretch his hand out to this particular one. No reason he should help this demon who was clinging by fingers alone, holding on desperately to keep from falling completely off the shelf of rock and into the ravine.

He hated demons. Hated them.

It would be so easy to just turn away and forget him, Lykouleon would never know what happened to their demon guide, he'd never tell him. No matter that this one had helped them.

He hated demons! He hated them!

But how could he look into the eyes of another and leave him here to die when his strength gave out. There was something in the red eyes, something that seemed to say: _"I_ _know you owe me nothing. I know that. I accept that."_

He did owe this Tetheus nothing, this turncoat against his own kind, their guide on this trip. He hated demons, he had no reason to help this one!

"Damnit!" said Ruwalk, and grabbed Tetheus by the arm. "Don't give me that _look_!"


	38. Problematic

**Problematic**

Dane Soar

**Theme: **Fitting in, rooftops

**Characters/Pairings: **Gil, Thatz, Bierrez, Saabel, Dragon Fighters

**Comments: **Kind of like '_Compared to a Dead Man'_ but not really as good.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When the weather was good and the sky clear, Gil would climb to the roof and stretch out in the sun. It was nice, it reminded him of the days before he became the Fire Knight when he had enough leisure time to do it and not be slacking off on something.

Sunlight made him feel rather sleepy and lazy, which must have been the cat in him.

Technically he should be doing something productive, like a report, but it was such a nice day and the sun seemed to be calling his name.

With a sigh, he leaned his head back against his arms, which were tucked behind his head to shield it from the hot tiles.

It was good to be alone for a bit, people weren't the easiest thing for him to be around. By nature, Gil was a quiet person, not one fond of being surrounded by others.

It did not help that he was a newcomer to not only the Castle, but to the Dragon Clan in general. They were kind people, truly, but he didn't quite feel like one of them.

But even when he'd been a demon, he'd been a loner, a half-breed, something of a freak. And that was true here too; people stared at the scars, wondered about the lost eye, but didn't approach him.

The post of Fire Knight, came easily to him, Thatz and Saabel were easy enough to get along with, though beyond that, people were somewhat of a puzzle.

They were loud and insistent, rude and at times, obnoxious. When they did talk to him, they overwhelmed him with their chatter; he felt it was impossible to get away.

He wasn't exactly fitting into the Castle.

Though it wasn't as if he was alone there, Bierrez was another newcomer. However, Bierrez was likeable, even though he snapped and snarled at everyone. Sometimes, Gil though Bierrez had life much easier.

Look at what he'd done with the Dragon Fighters after all. In the time Tetheus spent recovering, Bierrez had cudgeled the reluctant and extremely loyal troops into not only listening to him, but also acknowledging him as another Captain, which was no mean feat.

Personally, Gil still was waiting to hear from his friend how he'd done it.

He squinted up that the sun as if it could tell him something. How to fit in? How? He did not wish to be a recluse, he wanted comrades, allies, people who knew him. But even now, that seemed impossible.

"Ah-ha! I found you!"

Gil straightened up and saw Thatz was peering at him from over the edge of the roof.

"I knew you'd be here," the Knight of Earth continued, clambering up to sit next to him.

"How?"

"Easy. I went and asked Bierrez where he thought you where. He just glanced out the window and said the sun was out so you'd probably be up on the roofs. Like I said, easy."

"Oh." Gil went back to looking at the sky.

"So, um…why do you always come out here?" asked Thatz.

"It's warm in the sunlight, and no one really climbs up on the roofs, except for Bierrez."

"Rath too."

"Oh."

"Not much of a conversationalist are you?"

"No. I never really learned."

Thatz lay back on the tiles. "Your right, it is warm up here. And talking with people is something I've noticed you avoid most of the times."

"Yes, I do."

"But the more you do it the easier it gets."

"I suppose so." He admitted reluctantly.

"Anyway, I tracked you down for a reason, Lord Lykouleon wants us to go out and deal with a nasty group of demons." He pointed out over the horizon. "See, there's Water out there already, Saabel's going on ahead. Where's Fire?"

"Up there." Gil nodded up the slope of the roof to the gable were the red Dragon was slumped, soaking in the sun as he'd been doing.

"Well grab him and come on, we need to catch up to Saabel before he gets his ass in trouble." Thatz said beginning to slide down the roof back toward the edge. "Meet you soon."

"Of course." Gil replied. When Thatz was gone he sighed, maybe bit by slow bit, this new life would get easier, perhaps he could learn to fit in. It wasn't the first time he'd had to learn a new life's way.

He would make it work. He had to.


	39. Restraint

**Restraint **

Dane Soar

**Theme: **Alcohol, diplomats

**Characters/Pairings:** Tetheus, Kai-stern, Lykouleon

**Comments:** A sort of companion story to _'Insomnia'_ the second story, written in the same style.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They visited the treacherous kingdom in hopes of making some sort of treaty with them rather than a war. The situation was so bad that the Dragon Lord himself went, as a show of good faith, along with two of his Officers, instead of only Kai-stern.

"How do you do it?" the Black Dragon Officer asked Kai-stern finally on the fifth day there. "You have been in dull meetings and court functions for the Dragon Lord for five days. How do you manage without maiming one of those diplomats?"

"Alcohol," replied Kai-stern, somewhat vaguely; his eyes still scanning an immense legal scroll. He drew a flask from an inner pocket and without looking away from the words drank. "Quite a _lot_ of alcohol."

Tetheus eyed the flask for a considering moment, they would after all, be there for two more weeks.

"Get your own." Kai-stern said quickly.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	40. Admit

I missed last week and I was late this week, darn it. Sorry. But this one is one of my favorites.

**Admit**

Dane Soar

**Theme: **Fiji, Barl, an inn

**Characters/Pairings: **Barl, Gil, Bierrez, Fiji

**Comments:** The whole Fiji was killed by demon Gil situation was never really cleared up in the manga. Kai-stern and Cesia just sort of left without it saying whether or not they told Barl about what happened. I assumed here that they didn't.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Barl had thought that his family was all dead until the two strangers appeared at the inn.

Many years ago his wife had been slain by a murderous demon, then one night two years ago his little girl, his little Fiji, and his brother vanished without a trace. Days of searching later he'd found Fiji's remains under a tree with her eyes still open in shock, but staring at nothing.

There had been no sign of Gil; no matter how hard he looked.

In the solitary months that passed Barl convinced himself that Gil must have gone after the demon that had killed Fiji, the guardian of Mt. Mfartha, though as time stretched on he knew deep down that Gil had to be dead.

Those two years had been lonely ones.

News came to him, or to the inn, in a trickle from the occasional traveler or merchant. He heard about the trouble in Draqueen, felt the ground shake when the Demon Lord's forces attacked, and eventually even heard of the end of the war.

Apparently there had been many deaths in the capital, but it was all a bit removed from Barl, up on his mountaintop.

Then the two visitors came.

It was late evening, almost truly dark, for night came early on the mountain, and Barl was chopping wood when he caught sight of the two cresting the top of the rise that was part of the path to his doorstep. They were heavily cloaked, it was impossible to even see their faces.

Lowering his ax, he pulled his scarf away from him face his breath misting out white. "Welcome, travelers, go inside where it's warm, I'll have this wood in in a moment. Dinner can be soon if your hungry." He gathered the wood he'd chopped quickly into his arms, dropping a piece in his haste.

A hand reached out and picked it up before he could.

Barl stared, then shook himself. It was just the color of the skin, the exact shade his brother's had been, the shade that he'd never seen on anyone else and that scar across the knuckle…he glanced at the hooded stranger.

No. Too tall to be him. Though it had been years, who knew?

No. He shouldn't be thinking this. There was no way, he shouldn't ready himself for disappointment when it eventually turned out to be someone else.

"Thank you." Barl said to the stranger, taking the proffered piece. The stranger nodded wordlessly.

The other traveler had headed in while they'd spoken and they followed as night fell in truth.

Inside the first stranger had thrown back his hood and was warming his hands at the fire in the grate.

"By Nadil's bloody head, it's cold out there!" he said scowling. He had a thin face, with sharp cheekbones and slanting amber eyes. His blonde hair was cut short in a style that was becoming more popular, with two bangs grown longer and colored a darker orange. He was obviously not human, though Barl couldn't exactly put his finger on what he might be.

"Winter comes early in the mountains, sir." explained Barl, setting the firewood on the pile. "The two of you are lucky that an early storm didn't set in before you got here, but you could end up stuck if it snows now."

A creature leapt from under the second stranger's hood as Barl was taking off his coat and the first stranger was shedding his cloak, making a beeline for the warmth of the fire.

It was small, with flared wings and a pointed snout, red colored, it held his paws up to the fire.

The first stranger laughed. "I guess Fire doesn't like the cold."

"Is that a dragon, sir?" asked Barl, intrigued.

"Yeah, but it's Bierrez. I hate being called sir. You know, not many humans would know a dragon at first glance."

"I saw one years ago, my…my brother found it in the forest."

The dragon at the fire cast a disgruntled look back at the word 'it'.

Bierrez chuckled. "Your brother huh? No wonder Fire looks familiar."

He was going to ask what he meant by that when he saw that the other stranger who had not removed his cloak yet, had reached up and thrown his hood back.

The second stranger wore his purple hair long, with one eye closed by a scar, the other amber in color, his dark skin showed other pale scars. "…hello, Barl." Said his brother.

And it was him, he could tell. Perhaps he was taller, thinner, the color of his hair had changed, but it was Gil, he had no doubt. He looked exactly the same age as when he had vanished.

"I knew you weren't dead." Barl said. "Even when you disappeared, I knew, there was no way someone as stubborn as you would die." Then he grabbed his brother in a rib-cracking hug.

Gil patted his brother on the back, somewhat awkwardly, Barl was an inch shorter than him, it was strange. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to come back."

Stepping back, and holding him at arm's length, Barl looked him over again. "You look almost like no more than a few months have passed instead of years. Is that curse still on you?" he remembered how his brother had come back the first time he'd disappeared, scarred and not having aged a day.

"Curse?" Bierrez said. "You never mentioned a curse, Gil."

"There never was a curse to begin with. It was a lie to explain. Sorry Barl."

Confused Barl frowned. "But what happened to you for all this time? And how did you end up with a dragon and…" he glanced at Bierrez. "whatever he is?"

"It's a long story to lead up to this point," Gil pulled away from his brother. "but now, I'm a member of the Dragon Clan as is Bierrez."

"How?" asked Barl simply.

"I was chosen as the Knight of Fire, and Bierrez is the Red Dragon Officer. I thought… thought that I should come to tell you that I'm alive, though my duties have kept me from it until now."

"And there was no way in hell at this time of the year I was lettin' this idiot wander the wilderness alone." Bierrez said. "He wouldn't even tell me where we were going until we were nearly here. Had me dying of curiosity."

"I'm glad you came, irregardless of what or who you are now." Barl smiled fondly at his brother. "I've missed you, it's lonely up here alone. Did you know that Fiji is dead? The same night you vanished."

"Barl…" Gil paused, looked at the floor briefly, then met his gaze. "sit down. There's something I need to tell you. About Fiji and…about me."


End file.
